Insuficiente
by TEARLINNER
Summary: Él la abrigó hasta en sus días más gélidos, a ella que era como el invierno. Pero la persona que una vez le llevo la mayor felicidad a su vida era la misma persona que se encargaba de torturarla lentamente. Pero así era el amor, no era suficiente.
1. Chapter 1

El zumbido del televisor transmitiendo aquel ansiado partido de fútbol resonaba desde la sala. En la cocina este era casi opacado por el sonido que emitía la cafetera y la cacerola que contenía aquella delicia que consideraba una de sus especialidades: Sopa de Espinacas.

A pesar de que la mayor parte del día gastara su tiempo en actividades "Productivas" como fregar los platos, limpiar la casa, lavar y planchar la ropa de su esposo e hijo de 4 años, en la cocina era el único momento en el cual realmente lo sentía de esa forma. Era cuando se sentía de verdad _mujer._

Ya que el destino le había negado una carrera profesional, había aprendido a amar algo tan trivial y básico de la vida como la cocina, tanto así como para desear poder ganar su propio dinero a costa de ello. ¡Y vaya que ahora era una idea que le apasionaba!

Hinata podía tener sueños. ¡Claro que aún los tenía!

Quizás interpretaba al papel cliché de una ama de casa dependiente del salario de su esposo, pero a pesar de ello aún era muy joven como para dar por muerta a su alma. ¡Demasiado a decir verdad!

¿Acaso a los 20 años se era muy tarde para convertirse en alguien?

¡Claro que no!

Su primo lo pensaba. Sus amigas lo pensaban. Hasta el maestro de su pequeño Boruto pensaba ello. TODOS lo pensaban.

Desde muy joven, inclusive desde que cursaba la primaria, no había nadie en toda la faz de la tierra que pusiera en duda sus capacidades. En la escuela era la mejor en matemáticas, literatura y ciencias como química y física, era el paquete completo.

A los 3 años ya sabía leer, y a los 7 podía recitar de memoria los elementos de la tabla periódica, y los países con todas y sus ciudades del mundo.

Durante su infancia y adolescencia gano muchos torneos de ¨nerds¨. Era una promesa para su familia y una joya nacional. Su padre estaba orgulloso, y su madre tenía contenido del que alardear con sus amigas en las tardes del café.

Siendo la hija mayor de unos simples panaderos era el futuro de toda su línea de sangre. Era quien definiría al apellido Hyuga en la sociedad. Esa había sido la razón por la cual su padre había invertido más de lo que tenía en su educación, porque él pensaba que lo valía. Inclusive desde que tenía 12 años su padre había comenzado a buscar universidades en el extranjero a las cuales podría aplicar a una beca. Y él estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, nadie se atrevía a dudar de ello.

¿Pero qué había pasado con todo aquello?

¿Qué había pasado con todos esos sueños?

¿Cómo era que ahora a sus 20 años fuera huérfana de ambos padres, tuviera un hijo de 4 y fuese una simple ama de casa que no termino la secundaria?

¿Qué clase de lógica tenía todo aquello? ¿Cómo en un simple parpadear todo su mundo hubiese dado vuelta?

Pero Hinata lo entendía. Entendía que todo era el resultado de sus malas decisiones.

Más específicamente una sola mala decisión: Naruto Uzumaki.

-Cariño, ¿Puedes pasarme a mí y a mis amigos unas cervezas?

Tomó la espátula y le dio vuelta a una de las alitas de pollo que se freían en un sartén. Claro que personas tan arcaicas como su esposo y sus amigos no querrían tomar sopa en tal celebración que se llevaban desde tempranas horas. La sopa era para su preciado bebé, Bolt.

A Naruto, su esposo, le encantaban las fiestas, o si, ¡Pero cuanto le gustaban! Toda fiesta a excepción del cumpleaños de su esposa y su aniversario, fechas que parecía nunca recordar. Aquel hombre era la razón de ser de toda celebración. Sin su sonrisa radiante, chistes oportunos o habilidades en el salón de baile toda celebración parecería un funeral.

No comprendía como con un IQ de 200 había podido siquiera pensar que tal extrovertida personalidad sería la apropiada para alguien como ella, todo lo opuesto. Pues a pesar de haber sido dotada de gran inteligencia, al parecer su capacidad de establecer relaciones o de comunicarse era defectuosa. Hinata se había caracterizado por ser extremadamente tímida y carecer de amistades. Fue de hecho hasta que conoció a Naruto que finalmente pudo hacer amigas y ...tener novio.

Había sido amor a mi primera vista. O quizás él simplemente había sido lo suficientemente radiante como para ignorarlo en una época donde todo había sido oscuro, justo después de la perdida de sus padres. Naruto había sido su medicina, el salvavidas al cual se había aferrado. Con él había encontrado una familia nueva.

El error fue pensar que él la miraba de la misma forma. Naruto ya tenía familia, era obvio que solo era un adolescente con hormonas. Él no la vislumbraba como su primer y único amor. Él quizás ni pensaba en que su historia de amor sería para siempre. Pero sin importar lo que él pensará, al final un embarazo no planeado los había atado por siempre.

Ambos tuvieron que casarse de inmediato. Él continuando con sus estudios de secundaria, mientras que ella se quedó en casa esperando por nueve meses.

Y no se quejaba de ello. En su momento no le importo nada de aquello, porque finalmente tenía una nueva familia. No estaría sola. Y ni que decir de su esposo, él había tenido un comportamiento ejemplar durante su primer año juntos. Pero claro, no todo era para siempre, y ya 1 año después, justo después de su graduación, todo cambio. Todo.

Después de un feliz año donde había renunciado a cualquier ambición profesional y decidido ser la esposa perfecta, él decidió dejar de verla solo a ella y a tener unos ojos más traviesos.

Hinata ya no era la _única._

Y eso...con él pasar de los años comenzó a enfriar a su corazón. Provocando que todo amor que sintiese por él se volviera recelo, resentimiento y quizás odio. Era como una flor que lentamente se marchitaba.

¿Por qué solo ella tenía que sacrificar las cosas que le importaban por esa relación? ¿Porque?

Eso se lo cuestionaba frecuentemente.

-¿Acaso no puedes ver que estoy ocupada?-fue la respuesta a la petición de su esposo, siendo esta acompañada con una mirada llena de molestia.

Naruto captó el mensaje de su esposa y con una sutil sonrisa de comprensión se levantó para ir a buscar por sí mismo sus ansiadas cervezas. Él la conocía mejor que nadie, desde hacía 8 años para ser exactos, donde 7 de ellos lo tenían de ser pareja, ambos habían sido el primer amor del otro.

Ya con el pasar del tiempo había comenzado a acostumbrarse al mal genio de Hinata, pues muy frecuentemente le daba razones para que lo odiara.

Pero él estaba seguro, muy seguro de que, pasara lo que pasara, hiciese lo que hiciese, Hinata estaría con él. Hinata nunca se cansaría de él, porque ella no podía vivir sin Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Necesitaba dinero, recién se percataba de que no había leche para Bolt. Como ama de casa, no manejaba mucho dinero en efectivo y lo poco que tenía lo había gastado en unas compras el día anterior.

Dolorosamente dependía mucho de su inmaduro esposo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero esa era la otra razón, aparte de que lo amaba demasiado, del porque continuaba con él. Sin su apoyo económico no era nadie. No tenía nada. Y con un hijo de por medio no se arriesgaría.

No contestaba el celular, así que decidió llamar a Teuchi, su jefe en su segundo trabajo. Naruto por las mañanas era instructor de gimnasia en la escuela de Konoha, pero por las tardes servía como mesero en un restaurante de ramen para poder cubrir sus gastos como familia y los suyos, pues, ¿Para qué negarlo? Para salir de fiesta se requería de financiamiento, ¿no?

Rodó los ojos al pensar en ello. Cuanto le desagradaba ese nuevo Naruto. No era nada comparado con el Naruto del que se había enamorado, pero claro, ¿Que más podía esperar si habían comenzado a salir desde los 13 años?

Evidentemente eran solo unos niños, pensó con frustración.

Por todo ello no podía evitar sentirse confundida de sus sentimientos por él. Estaba atrapada en una relación amor-odio. ¿Realmente lo amaba o solo estaba con él por costumbre? ¿Por necesidad?

\- ¿Aló, señor Teuchi?

\- ¡Hola Hinata!, ¿Cómo estás? -le saludó jovialmente pues era un allegado desde antes que Naruto trabajara para él, más por el hecho de que su esposo desde muy pequeño fue su cliente número #1. De hecho, al enterarse de que estaba embarazada, él fue el primero en ofrecerle trabajo a Naruto. Aun recordaba lo desesperados que estaban luego de que Minato y Kushina decidieran darle una lección a su hijo y cortaran toda ayuda económica.

Fueron tiempos realmente difíciles.

-Bien, ¿y usted?

-Igual, el mismo viejo de siempre-rio- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones con Naruto?

¿Vacaciones?

Trato nuevamente de procesar esa información.

¡¿Vacaciones?!

Se frotó el puente de la nariz con sus manos temblorosas. Estaba entre molesta y a punto de romper a llorar, pero debía relajarse para evitar que ello se notase en su voz.

-Hum, eh...p-pues bien. Llamaba para ver cómo le va en el negocio sin el apoyo de Naruto, é-él está muy preocupado.

\- ¡Para nada!, en estos tres días me las he arreglado con Ayame. ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte niña!

-E-Eh, claro.

-Naruto me explicó que ya tenía tiempo planeando unas vacaciones contigo. Es un chico muy dulce. Se nota que está muy arrepentido por lo de Shion. Fue un error. Si tan solo hubieras visto lo mucho que sufrió. Esa semana quebró como dos vajillas de platos.

Si tan solo supiera que no estaba en unas vacaciones de reconciliación con Naruto, pensó Hinata con amargura.

Lo conocía tan bien que ya se hacía una idea de qué podría estar haciendo. Y con quién.

-S-si, por suerte ya conseguimos superarlo.

Como todas las otras veces.

Pero esta vez no sería lo mismo, se dijo asimisma.

En algún momento se había cuestionado sobre cuál sería su límite de tolerancia. Sintió que en ese instante había llegado a su límite.

.

.

-Creo que debes de darle una oportunidad más Hinata. Ya han pasado por mucho como para que todo se desmorone por una más.

No comprendía a Sakura, había prácticamente corrido hasta su casa para buscar apoyo, pero, ¿Qué clase de consejo era ese?

-P-pero es que...-Hinata escondió su rostro entre sus manos, apenada de que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. Odiaba llorar por él, él no se merecía ni una gota más. Ya la había hecho llorar todos esos años lo suficiente.

-Sé que lo que diré suena horrible de cualquier forma, pero los humanos, principalmente los hombres tienen necesidades. Que él salga con otras chicas no significa que no te amé, ellas no significan nada para él. Dale tiempo.

-¿Entonces para ti está bien que lo perdoné?-le cuestionó con incredulidad. -¿E-está bien que destruya mi autoestima como mujer? ¿Q-que me haga sentir qué no soy suficiente?

-Pues no está bien...pero, creo que es la decisión correcta, para Bolt.

-Por Dios Sakura, ¡Me mintió!, ¡Toda esta semana no ha estado trabajando! ¡Probablemente ha estado con ella!

-Podría ser otra cosa, quizás...

-No, no-se limpió el rostro y sonó la nariz con un pañuelo para sonar menos nasal-E-escuché que Shion salió de viaje. Sakura, é-él nunca me lleva a una c-cita. P-pero con ella...-contuvo su respiración-P-podría perdonarle que solo h-hiciera c-cosas, p-pero...L-la ha llevado de vacaciones, ¡Con nuestro dinero!

Hinata solo hundió aún más su rostro entre sus manos. Perdida. Estaba tan dispuesta a dejarlo, pero siempre su Bolt la detenía.

Su bebé no tenía la culpa.

-E-esta vez no puedo, n-no puedo. Esta vez se metió con alguien del vecindario. Me ha hecho el hazmerreír de todos. Lo p-perdone una vez, pero no ha dejado de verla. Me mintió. M-me prometió que era la última vez. N-no puedo perdonarlo. ¿Después que sigue? ¿Una de mis amigas? Cada vez me respeta menos.

Sakura tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Sé que defiendes a Naruto porque es tu amigo, pero no es justo para mí.

-Lo defiendo porque Sasuke y yo pasamos por lo mismo. ¿Y míranos ahora? Todo esto nos ha hecho más unidos, ¿no lo crees?

Y tenía razón. Unos meses atrás, en una noche llena de alcohol Sasuke había engañado a Sakura con una mujer de la cual no recordaba ni su nombre. Naruto había probablemente jugado un papel en ello, pues él había insistido en llevar a Sasuke a esa fiesta. Sakura no le habló por meses, pero de un día para otro lo perdonó.

Pero, volviendo al tema. La situación de Sakura era distinta a la de Hinata.

A diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke de inmediato se lo confesó a Sakura y trabajaron en reconstruir su relación.

También, ellos corrían con la suerte de no estar casados.

No tenían hijos de por medio.

También...

-Sasuke solo lo hizo una vez. Naruto...-suspiró-Esta es la novena vez.

Sakura suspiró. Obviamente Hinata no la tenía fácil. Era evidente que Naruto no era un hombre de fiar.

Seis de esas mujeres no tenían nombre ni rostro. Eran ¨especulaciones¨, pues que Naruto regresará a las 3 de la mañana con aroma a mujer hacía muy obvio de que le había sido infiel. Él ni siquiera se había atrevido a negárselo cuando discutieron al respecto.

.

.

Observó a su pequeño hijo, bailando al son de una canción que sonaba en ese canal infantil. Tan jovial, tan ajeno a los problemas de sus padres.

-Mami, ¿Por qué empacas? -le cuestionó, corriendo hacia donde estaba Hinata y señalándole la gran maleta que ella hasta hacia unos momentos llenaba con su ropa.

-Iremos de vacaciones-le mintió, luchando porqué su voz no sonará rota.

No podía quedarse en esa casa, al final de cuentas quién pagaba la renta era Naruto y ella no podía costeárselo sol. Tenía la suerte de que Sakura le había ofrecido alojo en su casa mientras encontraba un sitio más pequeño que rentar.

Desde hacía dos meses había comenzado con sus planes. Luego de que se destapará el idilio de Naruto con Shion supo que había llegado el momento de prepararse y tener un plan de emergencia, de forma tal que estuviese lista de separarse de él ante un mínimo error más.

Y vale que había tomado una sabía decisión.

Comenzó a tomar clases de inglés y gastronomía en internet. Sakura se lo había sugerido, pues la familia de Sasuke era propietaria de una importante cadena de hoteles. Una vez que tuviera las cualidades, el puesto sería suyo, o eso le había garantizado Sakura.

También, había comenzado a ahorrar, por lo menos lo suficiente como para el alquiler de un apartamento por un mes. Era una reserva que había resguardado a escondidas de Naruto. Era un dinero que trataba de no usar, pero claro, como su esposo estaba muy ocupado con Shion, había tenido que usar un poco para comprar la leche de Bolt.

Ese pequeño ahorro lo había conseguido de cuidar los hijos de sus vecinas y afiliarse a una compañía de cosméticos para vender productos por catálogo y ganarse una ínfima comisión de ello. Algo era algo.

-¡Yey! ¡Vacaciones! -exclamó su hijo, emocionado con la idea-¿Iremos a la playa? ¡Di que sí! ¡Di que sí! ¡Papá prometió llevarme!

Ser madre era difícil. Recién se daba cuenta.

-I-iremos a un lugar mejor que la playa.

-¿Mejor que la playa?-si no fuera porque estaba en una situación realmente seria, habría reído de ver como los ojos azules de su hijo brillaban de entusiasmo.

-Sí, mejor que la playa-le pinchó la nariz con ternura y Bolt de inmediato comenzó a revisar el interior de la maleta.

-Pero...-el pequeño frunció el ceño con confusión mientras desordenaba todo el trabajo que Hinata había hecho. - ¡Olvidaste mi traje de baño!

Antes de que Hinata pudiera explicarle de que a donde iban no necesitarían un traje de baño, el pequeño de cabellos dorados había salido corriendo como un rayo hasta su habitación.

Sonrió con ternura, su hijo sí que era adorable. Era la réplica de su padre. Solo esperaba que cuando creciera no se pareciese a él y fuera un chico de bien. Con esa idea positiva en mente, retomó su trabajo de empacar la ropa.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hinata supo que había llegado la parte fea de todo ese embrollo.

Tragó saliva y no se molestó en siquiera dirigir su vista hacia la entrada. Ya sabía quién era.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! -anunció jovialmente, como siempre lo hacía.

Hinata no se inmutó.

Solo se escuchó un silencio cortante, hasta que de la nada sintió como unos fuertes brazos se enroscaban en su cintura y la levantaban del suelo- ¿Qué haces bebé?-le cuestionó juguetonamente. Hinata pegó un gritillo, pues no se lo esperada. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tan rápido?

Típico de Naruto y sus actitudes infantiles. Su esposo era otro niño más. Era un milagro que no se hubiese vuelto loca a esas alturas.

Sin poder detenerlo, sintió sus labios plantar un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Sintió asco.

\- ¡No me toques! -le gritó y se liberó bruscamente de su agarre, agitada para la sorpresa de Naruto.

\- ¿Que sucede Hinata?-le cuestiono, confundido mientras daba dos pasos hacia ella.

-No te acerques-lo vio con resentimiento-Y no quiero que jamás vuelvas a tocarme. Solo Dios sabe dónde esa boca a estado antes-le dijo asqueada.

\- ¿Y se podría saber qué hice esta vez para merecer estas ofensas? -le preguntó notoriamente ofendido e indignado, cruzándose de brazos.

-N-no quiero hablar. N-no quiero ni siquiera verte-le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la mesa-Solo toma estos papeles y fírmalos. Quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras tomaba los papeles. Hinata notó como su rostro paso de la confusión al shock en un instante.

-¡¿Divorcio?! ¡¿Por qué me das esto?!-gritó, totalmente asustado.

-No tengo porque responder a esa pregunta-con indiferencia, ella continúo arreglando las maletas. Haciendo que Naruto finalmente notase lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Acaso me estas dejando?

Hinata rodó los ojos y suspiró escandalosamente, respondiendo con ello a su pregunta.

-Incluso te tomaste la molestia de buscar a un abogado, ¿Todo este tiempo te burlaste de mí, ¿no? Es obvio que llevas tiempo planeando esto-le dijo mientras leía rápidamente cada hoja con sus ojos y mejillas tornándose de un tono carmín cada vez más. Ahí iba el hombre que tenía por esposo, aquel que lloraba cada vez que intentaba dejarlo, victimizándose. Pero no, no caería nuevamente. Quién debería de ser consolado era ella, no él.

-Tres meses exactamente. Y sabes muy bien que no soy yo quién se ha estado burlando del otro aquí. Ni siquiera intentes echarme la culpa.

Naruto bufó con frustración.

-Creí que habíamos superado lo de Shion-gruño, ya con lágrimas en los ojos. –Sabes que me he odiado a mí mismo desde aquello. No hay día en el que no piense en ello. P-pensé que me habías perdonado.

-Eso pensé también.

-¿Entonces porque haces esto? ¡¿Por qué me pides el divorcio?!-le cuestionó sumamente alterado

-¿Que es divorcio papá?-a ambos casi se les sale el alma del cuerpo al ver al pequeño Bolt en la sala, con un traje de baño en sus manos muy grande para él y observándolos con curiosidad.

-E-eso es de tu papá. É-él no nos acompañara en las vacaciones. Papá está muy ocupado-le explicó Hinata mientras le quitaba el traje de baño-V-vamos a tu habitación a buscarlo-le tomó de la mano, tratando de así distraerlo del tema del divorcio. Lo menos que quería era explicarle que era un divorcio a su hijo de cuatro años. No estaba listo. No lo entendería.

-Pero mami, ¿Por qué papá no irá a la playa con nosotros y que es el divorcio-su hijo si que había heredado la insistencia de su padre?

-Y-ya te lo dije bebé, papá está muy ocupado. Y divorcio no es nada, s-solo significa...

-Significa que mamá no invitó a papá a la playa-la interrumpió Naruto. Hinata se giró a verlo con reprobación e incredulidad.

-Eso no es…

Pero ya fue muy tarde.

-¿Papá no está invitado?-La pequeña nariz de su hijo se tornó roja y comenzó a llorar.

Mataría a Naruto, se dijo asimisma.

-N-no es eso, y-yo...

-Oye, no llores campeón-Naruto tomó al niño entre sus brazos y le dio palmaditas suaves en su espalda, tratando de calmarlo. -Si tú me invitas, papá irá. No llores.

Entonces, como si Naruto fuese un mago, mágicamente detuvo el llanto del pequeño.

-M-mamá, ¿P-papá puede ir? N-no seas mala-le preguntó con los ojos llorosos, haciéndola sentir la peor madre del mundo.

-Por favor Hinata-le vio Naruto con suplica.

Ahora eran dos pares de ojos azules clavándole la mirada, haciéndola sentir la mala de la película. Siempre era así.

Quiso llorar, pero no lo haría frente a su hijo.

-E-está bien. P-papá puede ir con nosotros.

.

.

-Ya se durmió-le dijo Naruto, quién frotaba los cabellos de un dormido Bolt.

Habían quizás pasado dos horas tratando de convencerlo de que no irían a la playa. Al final Naruto tuvo que prometerle que el próximo fin de semana irían, pues el pequeño estuvo a punto de armar una rabieta cuando le dijeron que se quedarían en casa.

En casa, pensó Hinata con amargura. Naruto sí que se las había ingeniado muy bien esa vez para sabotear sus planes.

Salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra, escuchando los pasos de Naruto seguirla.

-Hinata...-le tomó de la mano, pero Hinata lo alejó de inmediato.

-Ni lo intentes-le dijo entre dientes, conteniéndose para no gritar. –No puedo creer que no te importará hacer llorar a Bolt solo para obligarme a quedarme aquí. Eso fue cruel.

-Por favor, ¿Que esperabas? ¿Qué dejará que te llevarás a nuestro hijo y que firmará esos estúpidos papeles? -ahora él era el molesto. -¿Crees que Bolt no lloraría cuando no estuviese a su lado en donde sea que planeabas quedarte?

-Él tiene que entender que ya no podemos estar juntos. Tiene que entender que su padre no es un santo.

-¡Mierda!-Naruto pateó la pared-Si no me explicas que fue lo que hice esta vez no puedo defenderme. Me estas acusando injustamente.

-¿Para qué me preguntas si ya sabes?

-No tengo ni puta idea.

Hinata bufó. Quería reír. ¿Qué tan estúpida la creía?

-Lo sé todo. Sé que no has ido a trabajar estos días-disfrutó de ver como los ojos de su todavía esposo se abrieron de la sorpresa. -¿A que no esperabas que me enterará?-sonrió con suficiencia-Pues lo sé. Hazme un favor y no comiences a darme excusas, pues ya sé muy bien que has estado con Shion todo este tiempo. Ahórranos el drama, ¿sí? -dijo y se dio la vuelta, dando por terminada la conversación. -Me quedaré esta noche por Bolt, pero mañana a primera hora nos vamos de aquí.

Justo cuando cruzaba la puerta de su habitación él la abrazo desde atrás.

-Suéltame-intentó forcejear, pero él era mucho más fuerte que él.

-Te juró que no es lo que piensas-sintió su agitada respiración chocar contra su cuello.

-N-no me mientas. D-dime la verdad, ¿Estabas con ella verdad? -tenerlo tan cerca rompió su máscara, revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella no quería gritarle. Ella no quería ser dura. Solo quería llorar y ahogarse en sus penas.

-No la he visto, te lo juró. He cumplido con mi promesa.

-Entonces, ¿dónde estabas? -le preguntó con la voz nasal, no pudiendo ocultar más que estaba llorando.

-Estaba...reflexionando, lo juró. He pasado en casa de mis padres. S-solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas. No pienses mal, solo quería pensar y aquí no podía hacerlo. Quiero ser un mejor esposo y padre para ustedes. Lo juró.

Hinata se mordió el labio.

-No te creo. No tiene sentido, no te gusta visitar a tus padres porque siempre dices que solo te dan órdenes.

-Hinata por favor. Exactamente por eso lo hice, para retomar los lazos que he roto por mi estúpida forma de ser. Quiero madurar.

-No te creo. En 21 años de vida que tienes nunca te has molestado en madurar. Y yo no quiero estar con alguien así, solo puedo cuidar de Bolt. Admítelo, aún eres un niño.

-No hables como si tu no lo fueras. Hasta ahora ambos hemos sabido salir adelante. Tan solo ten paciencia, te prometo que...

-No, no digas más cosas que no puedes cumplir.

La liberó de su abrazo y la obligó a verlo al rostro, tomándola por los hombros. Naruto quiso golpearse asimismo al verla llorar por su culpa.

-Mierda, Hinata, te amo, créeme-la vio con suplica, tomándola del rostro al ver como evitaba verlo a los ojos. –Hay muchas cosas que aún no sé y no comprendo. Pero si hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro, y es que te amo. Te amo.

-Mentira.

-¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? Hemos estado juntos desde...-puso los ojos en blanco-Desde siempre. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no te quiero?

-Tus acciones hablan por sí solas. No me amas. Y-y, yo tampoco. Solo terminemos con esta farsa de una vez, que Bolt no te ate a mi ¿sí? -decidida, alejó sus manos de sus hombros y entró a la habitación, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, el colocó su pie entre ella.

-¿Que no me amas Hinata? Solo tú te crees esa mentira.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de que pasa por mi cabeza, así como yo no tengo idea de qué pasa por la tuya. No entiendo porque luchas por algo que ya no existe. No hay amor, no hay pasión, no hay nada. Nada.

Eso pareció molestarlo, Hinata lo notó. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Solo déjame sola. No soporto respirar el mismo aire que tú.

-Pues lo siento por ti, desafortunadamente nacimos en el mismo planeta y tenemos que compartir el mismo aire. Y ¿Dices que no hay amor? ¿No hay pasión? Pues cariño, estás equivocada. Por lo menos yo todavía te deseo. Y mucho.

Hinata se ruborizó por la forma en que dijo esa última frase. Naruto aprovechó que esa frase la descolocará por completo para conseguir abrir la puerta.

-E-estás loco, ¿Que pretendes como todo esto? -retrocedió dos pasos, intimidada pues Naruto cada vez se acercaba más a ella con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Cuando ya no había más espacio, Hinata sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared. Tragó saliva cuando Naruto la acorraló al colocar sus brazos sobre la pared, uno a cada lado de su cabeza.

\- ¿Q-que pretendes? -insistió.

-Demostrarte que estás equivocada con acciones. ¿Sabes que te ves muy sexy cuando estás molesta?

-P-pues no conseguirás nada.

-Dime, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? No me extraña que quieras dejarme, he sido un mal esposo.

-En eso si estoy de acuerdo-colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, para establecer distancia.

-Entonces déjame redimirme-se inclinó hacia ella.

-Ni te atrevas…

-Muy tarde-dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, antes de besarla en la boca.

Al principio Hinata quiso resistirse, pero al final cayó presa de sus emociones, como siempre.

Tenía tanto tiempo de no besarlo que había olvidado lo muy bueno que era en ello.

Pero no. Eso no estaba bien.

Estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él esperaba que hiciera.

Entonces, ya recobrando la lucidez, y con el rostro de Shion en mente, le mordió el labio inferior lo más fuerte que pudo, consiguiendo así que se alejará de ella de una vez por todas.

-¡Hinata!-Lo escuchó gemir de dolor. Aprovechó esto para sacarlo de la habitación.

-Ya te lo dije antes, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar. Reitero, solo Dios sabe en qué lugares a estado esa boca.

Y entonces, le cerró la puerta frente a su cara.

.

.

-Cariño, por favor, sal conmigo solo por esta noche, ¿sí? -le rogó Naruto.

Hinata solo suspiró y frotó el puente de su nariz. Siempre era lo mismo. Él le engañaba, lo atrapaba y después él actuaba como un esposo arrepentido durante el resto de la semana.

¿Por qué seguía en esa casa?

Pues resultaba que irían a la playa ese sábado. Con esa idea en mente, era prácticamente imposible sacar a Bolt de esa casa. Naruto había jugado muy bien sus cartas. Inclusive no se había despegado de su lado en ninguno de esos días con la ciega idea de que la haría cambiar de idea.

Naruto pasaba los días jugando con Bolt, ayudándola en los quehaceres y comprándole dulces. Hinata se reía en su interior pensando que con eso la recuperaría.

-Bebé, por favor.

-No me llames así-le hizo mala cara y se adentro a la habitación de Bolt para cambiarle de ropa.

-Está bien, Hinata-puso los ojos en blanco-Por favor, solo dame otra oportunidad y sal conmigo.

-¿Para qué?-apretó la pequeña camiseta que sostenía entre sus manos. -¿Para que la gente se ría más de mí? ¿Para que la próxima vez salga en periódico que soy una...-se le dificultaba decir esa palabra-¡U-una cornuda!

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron a más no poder.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡No dejaré que nadie te llame así!

-Como si te hubiera importado eso las miles de veces que te acostabas con esas mujeres-le dijo resentida, tirando la prenda de Bolt en la cama.

-Te juro que está vez no hubo alguien. ¡Estuve en casa de mis padres! ¡Lo juró! ¡Pregúntale a mamá!

-Tú madre siempre te defenderá-ahora ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que no. Mi madre siempre es la primera en hacer público mis defectos. La conoces muy bien-gruño con frustración

Tenía un buen punto, pensó Hinata.

-L-llamaré a tu madre. Si ella dice que estuviste ahí, iré contigo a esa cena. Estoy muy segura que me dirá la verdad-dijo Hinata, de antemano cantando victoria. Estaba segura de qué solo así le quitaría la loca idea de ir cenar. Era evidente que no había estado en casa de sus padres.

-Hazlo-le dijo con seguridad, sin miedo alguno.

Hinata lo vio con recelo mientras marcaba el número de Kushina.

.

.

Observó el ostentoso plato de sushi frente a ella.

Naruto había ganado. Como siempre.

-¿De dónde sacaste dinero?-le cuestiono mientras probaba un poco. Debía admitirlo, era lo mejor que había probado en años.

-Tengo mis ahorros-le respondió sonriente. –No me importa usarlos si se trata de hacer sentir bien a mi princesa.

Hinata lo observó. Se notaba muy feliz. Algo que la llevaba a cuestionarse lo mismo de siempre. ¿De verdad él la amaba?

Siempre por la forma en que la trataba la hacía sentir segura de que sí. Siempre era atento, gracioso y cariñoso. Si no fuera por sus infidelidades, él sería el esposo perfecto.

¿Por qué no lo era?

Maldijo en su interior. ¿Por qué no podía serle fiel? ¿En qué fallaba ella que tenía que buscarlo en otras mujeres?

Quizás no la miraba atractiva.

Con esa idea en mente, se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras Hinata?-dejo de comer, preocupado.

-N-no es nada. E-es que esta delicioso-intentó mentirle, sacudiéndose la nariz y volviendo su atención a su plato.

Pero no lo engañaba. Él la conocía muy bien.

-Por favor Hinata, dime que pasa por tu cabeza.

 ** _¨¿Por qué no soy suficiente para ti?¨,_** eso deseaba preguntarle, pero decidió que era una pregunta necia e inútil, así que opto por…

-¿Por qué estarías en casa de tus padres?

-Porque...-se revolvió sus cabellos-Necesitaba pensar. Tener un tiempo para mí. ¿Sabes? Es difícil reflexionar aquí cuando estas todo el tiempo reprochándome mis errores-Naruto se detuvo, sintiendo que estaba metiendo la pata de nuevo-¡No es que no me lo merezca!-aclaró-Pero luego de lo de Shion ni siquiera me miras los ojos cuando te hablo-Hinata evadió su mirada-Ahora mismo lo estás haciendo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí? Necesitaba un tiempo para mí, para reflexionar en lo mal que he hecho y en lo que debo hacer para recuperarte. Quiero ser un mejor hombre, por ti, por Bolt-tomó su mano.

-Te tomará mucho tiempo conseguirlo.

-L-Lo sé, pero lo intentaré. De verdad Lo siento Hinata. Y-yo nunca he querido herirte. E-es solo que soy débil. Y s-sé que tu no mereces nada de esta mierda que te hago pasar, p-pero, ¿Sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte otra oportunidad? . Solo necesito una. Una última oportunidad. -se mordió su labio, esperando su respuesta.

-Yo...

Pensó en Bolt. En su historia. En lo mucho que lo amaba, porque si, todavía lo amaba. Él era lo único que tenía. Él y su pequeño Bolt. Si fuera a separarse de él, le aterraba la idea de estar sola.

-Por favor Hina...

Cerró sus ojos. Tratando de imaginar un futuro mejor para ambos. Intentando creer en que esta vez hablaba en serio.

-¿Dejarás la bebida?-le preguntó von cautela.

-¡Claro, lo que tú digas bebé!-asintió con la cabeza numerosas veces, con una resolución total que le hacía creer que hablaba en serio. Oh...ojalá hablara en serio.

-¿Dejarás de ver a otras mujeres?-se mordió el labio, cuanto dolía decir esas palabras. La Hinata de hace un par de años jamás imaginaría que llegaría a ese punto.

-¡Si!

-¿Juras que serás fiel y que solo me miraras a mí y únicamente a mí?

-Por siempre Hina.

Hinata lo observó. Él también tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Realmente parecía que quería luchar por su matrimonio.

Así que tomo una decisión.

-E-está bien. T-te daré una última oportunidad. C-creo que podemos empezar desde cero- Suspiró, rendida.

Y solo esas palabras bastaron para que Naruto saltará de su asiento para abrazarla y gritará lo mucho que la amaba. Había llamado la atención de todos en el restaurante.

Pero no le importaba.

Esa era una de las razones de porque se había enamorado de él. Él era el único que podía avergonzarla, pero hacerla reír a la vez.

-¡No te arrepentirás!

-Eso esperó-susurró mientras trataba de evitar ahogarse con su fuerte agarre.

Luego le liberó de su abrazo y le vio con sus intensos ojos, llenos de felicidad.

-No sabes cuánto te amo Hinata, no sé qué haría si un día me dejarás. Te prometo que aprovecharé esta ultima oportunidad. Por ti y por nuestro bebé.

Colocó su mano sobre su mejilla y tembló ante su toque y su intensa mirada. Le recordó a Hinata los días de secundaria, cuando compartían un amor puro e inocente. Cuando no había nadie entre ellos.

A cuando se sentía realmente amada. Cuando era la única.

Cuando habían promesas de matrimonio para cuando ambos se graduarán de la universidad de Suna. Al final ninguno estudio.

Naruto lentamente se inclinó hacia ella, haciéndole tragar saliva mientras esperaba el inminente contacto.

Finalmente atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, despertando un sinfín de mariposas en su estómago que creyó que ya no existían. El beso comenzó lento pero a medida que él la acercaba a su cuerpo con su manos en su cintura y ella le rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, sabía que había mordido el anzuelo.

Todos aplaudieron en el restaurante.

Ahora parecía que un futuro mejor les aguardaría.

.

.

Hinata gimió cuando Naruto descendió sus labios a su cuello y le tomó de sus piernas, enroscándolas en su cadera.

No había ni bien cerrado la puerta de su apartamento una vez que se despidieron de Tenten, quién había quedado a cargo de Bolt, para cuando él la empujo suavemente contra la pared y la besó como nunca lo había hecho.

-N-no ahora. B-bolt e-está e-en la otra habitación...-gimió cuando apretó delicadamente uno de sus pechos-...v-viendo t-televisión-nuevamente gimió ante sus caricias, dificultándosele hablar.

Él estaba jugando con ella y como siempre, Hinata estaba a su merced.

-No se dará cuenta si somos silenciosos-le cerró un ojo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la levantaba. -¿Qué te parece si llevamos esto a la habitación?-dijo mientras la guiaba al cuarto.

Hinata tragó saliva y apretó su camiseta sobre su pecho, asintiendo tímidamente.

Él río ante su torpe respuesta.

-Es una maravilla que después de todos años aun seas tímida. ¡Me encanta! -exclamó y cerró la puerta de su habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

La luz golpeó sus ojos, deslumbrándola por completo.

Sonrió ampliamente al encontrarse con esos bellos ojos azules observándola fijamente.

-Hola bella durmiente-le saludó, sonriendo tan ampliamente que se podían ver todos sus dientes.

Se sonrojó. Él era tan hermoso, pensó.

Quizás por ello conseguía muchas chicas. ¿Quién podría resistirse?

Trato de alejar esa idea de su mente. No era algo bueno con que comenzar su día.

Además, la noche anterior había marcado un nuevo inicio. Cumpliría con su palabra. Iniciaría desde cero.

-H-hola...-se sonrojó al recordar lo que hicieron. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenian ese tipo de intimidad que sentía como si hubiese sido la primera vez. Estaba tan fuera de práctica.

El colocó una mano sobre su mejilla.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañaba Hina-la acercó hacia su rostro y la besó. Hinata le correspondió con el mismo sentimiento. El beso comenzó lento, pero a medida que Naruto se colocaba encima de ella se volvió más hambriento.

Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por levantarse.

Hinata se sintió en el cielo cuando sintió los húmedos labios de su esposo descender de su mentón a su cuello y sus manos tocar con delicadeza sus muslos.

Pero solo basto el ruido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose para que ambos salieran de su burbuja.

\- ¿Papá, mamá? -se escuchó la inocente voz de un somnoliento Bolt que se frotaba los ojos y los observaba con curiosidad. - ¿Que hacen?

Como si hubiese caído una bomba en medio de ambos, se separaron de inmediato. Hinata los cubrió con la sabana, llena de bochorno.

-N-nada bebé, v-ve a-a la cocina, t-te prepararé el desayuno-quiso golpearse mentalmente por estar cariñosa con su esposo y olvidar que tenía responsabilidades con su hijo.

-No, yo iré Hina-se le adelantó Naruto, quién al reincorporarse de la cama notó que estaba con unos shorts. Suspiró de alivio. No quería traumar a su hijo.

Pero, ¿En qué momento se había vestido? Sí que reconocería que Naruto tenía sus habilidades.

"Pues claro, tanta experiencia..." se golpeó mentalmente. Debía de dejar todos esos pensamientos recelosos atrás.

Vio como ambos salieron de la habitación. Dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo y se reincorporó de la cama, asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta y buscar su toalla para tomar un baño.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con la mesa lista. Había panqueques, ensalada de fruta y jugo de naranja.

-¿Qué te parece princesa? A veces puedo ser útil-le dijo Naruto, depositando un beso en su mejilla cuando tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa que tenían.

-¡Papá es genial mamá! ¡Deberías de quedártelo por siempre mamá! -notó como el pequeño compartía una mirada de complicidad con Naruto, quién le cerró un ojo.

-Naruto...-se rio-¿Acaso le pediste que dijera eso? Eres todo un caso.

Naruto se sonrojó, viéndose descubierto.

\- ¿A qué no dice la verdad? Nunca le enseñaría a mi hijo a mentir-se defendió.

Hinata solo puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.

-Estás loco Naruto-kun.

\- ¿Pero por eso me amas, ¿no? -le cerró un ojo.

-S-supongo que debo estar loca también, es por eso-se sonrojó, recordando cuando lo conoció.

Exactamente se enamoró por ello. Jamás había conocido a una persona tan extraña como Naruto.

-Recuerdo que...-dijo Naruto mientras le servía tres panqueques, algo pensativo. -Casi me expulsaron tres veces en el año que te conocí. Realmente era un niño especial.

-Aun lo eres-se burló Hinata, mientras se llevaba un trozo de panqueque con sirope.

Naruto hizo un puchero y Hinata pensó que era muy adorable.

-Sí, aún lo soy-suspiró-Pero por suerte te tengo a ti-tomó la mano de Hinata-Desde siempre has estado a mi lado. Hemos pasado por tanto y aun así nunca te alejas de mí. Eres la única que me conoce de verdad y me hace poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-Bueno...no conozco todo de ti, pero si lo básico-apretó su mano.

Habían crecido juntos. Ella tímida y él extrovertido. Dos polos totalmente opuestos. Nadie podía creer como era que podían llevarse tan bien y haber durado tanto. Como el típico amor de secundaria, no se esperaba mucho de ellos.

Él era un chico popular, y Hinata una excluida socialmente.

Sus pocos amigos le decían que un día ella se cansaría de siempre limpiar los desastres de Naruto y que él no siempre estaría dispuesto a defenderla, pues Hinata tenía la tendencia de no levantar la voz cuando algo le molestaba. Naruto era como su vocero.

Pero ahí estaban.

La chica aburrida y el chico interesante.

-Gracias Hinata-le agradeció-Por perdonarme. Prometo que esta vez sí seré el hombre que te mereces.

Se inclinó hacia ella y depósito un suave beso en sus labios.

-Confió en ti-tocó su mejilla juguetonamente.

-¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco, aléjense! -exclamó su hijo, perturbado, mientras se acercaba a ambos y los separaba.

.

.

Observó el vecindario desde el balcón de su piso. Los niños jugar, las madres con ellos. Era la típica escena de un viernes por la tarde para una ama de casa.

Escuchó como la puerta de su vecino se abría y lo vio salir, con un cigarro en la mano.

\- ¡Oye! -la saludó Kiba jovialmente-Si eres tú Hinata, no te he visto en toda la semana, ¿Dónde te has metido?

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.

-He pasado con Naruto. Él ha estado de vacaciones, así que hemos salido prácticamente todos los días.

Había sido una de una de las mejores semanas que había tenido en años. No discusiones, no problemas, solo sonrisas y besos. Habían ido al cine, al parque y a varios restaurantes, tanto que no había tenido que cocinar toda esa semana. Hinata solo deseaba que ese paraíso no terminará.

-¿Y dónde está tu esposito ahora? Yo si fuera él no te dejaría sola-se lo susurró en el oído, habiéndose acercado tan rápido que ella no se percató.

-¡Kiba!-lo alejó de ella y el solo rio.

-Es broma. Solo bromeaba-levanto las manos en el aire. -Pero, en serio, ¿y no es que estaba de vacaciones?

-Fue por unas compras con Bolt. Mañana iremos a la playa.

Kiba vio con desagrado como Hinata deslumbraba, llena de felicidad. La misma Hinata de secundaria desviviéndose por Naruto.

¿Que acaso nunca sería diferente?

¨ ¿Porque él? ¨se cuestionó con amargura.

¿Que tenía ese bueno para nada?

Kiba amaba a Hinata. No le gustaba. La amaba y sufría por ello, desahogando su pasión con mujeres atractivas que no conseguían llenar ese vacío. Era un mujeriego, pero se autoproclamaba diferente de Naruto. Porque si el tuviese a Hinata no necesitaría a nadie más.

Odiaba a Naruto. Por tener lo que quería y encima menospreciarlo. ¡Solo Dios sabía lo fiel que le sería a Hinata si fuera su mujer!

Pero era inútil. Ella nunca lo vería de esa forma. Todo lo que ella veía era ese rubio de cabeza densa.

Inclusive se le confesó hacia años, antes de quedar embarazada de Naruto, y ella lo rechazó.

Pero no le importó. No le importaba inclusive en esos tiempos. Kiba nunca perdía las esperanzas. Y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de decirle, siempre le aseguraba a Hinata que tenía los brazos abiertos para cuando se decidiera a dejar a Naruto.

Cuando se lo decía Hinata solo reía.

Pero él hablaba en serio.

-Oh...ya. ¿Segunda luna de miel? -sintió un sabor amargo ante la sola idea de ello.

Hinata se sonrojó y Kiba se sintió más irritado, pero claro que no lo haría obvio. Ya estaba acostumbrado a pretender que no le afectaba.

-A-algo así.

Kiba suspiró y aspiró un poco más de su cigarro, dirigiendo su vista hacia lo mismo que Hinata veía. El vecindario. Los niños.

Niños. Eran adorables. Él no tenía planes de tener uno por los próximos diez años. Pero si se trataba de Hinata, con gusto se convertía en un padre para Bolt.

-No puedo creer que lo perdonarás de nuevo. Ese intentó de hombre que tienes por marido nunca cambiara, te lo digo como tu amigo y como un hombre. Un hombre una vez que cae, lo volverá a hacer. Está en nuestra naturaleza ser débiles.

-Gracias por los ánimos Kiba-Hinata bufó.

Él sonrió, era agradable sacarla de sus casillas.

-Te lo digo como amigo. Y sabes que soy más amigo de ti que de Naruto-Tenía razón. Kiba había sido su único amigo. Su propio amigo, pues Sakura y sus demás conocidos solo eran cordiales con ella porque era la pareja de Naruto-Te lo dije hace 7 años, y sigo firme en mi palabra: Naruto no cuenta con la madurez necesaria para lidiar con alguien como tú. Sus relojes biológicos no están coordinados. Es por eso que su relación desde un comienzo estuvo destinada al fracaso. Eres demasiado para él. No te merece.

"Deberías estar conmigo"

\- ¿Soy demasiado para Naruto? No me halagues tanto-sonrió tristemente-Me lo terminaré creyendo.

Ver la tristeza en esos hermosos ojos perla lo torturaba. Si tan solo lo amase...él se encargaría de que ella supiese todos los días lo hermosa y valiosa que era.

Naruto no la merecía.

\- ¡¿Qué tal amigo?!-lo llamó quién menos quería ver en esos momentos

-Naruto, ¿Qué tal las compras? -le devolvió la sonrisa, forzadamente-Ya pareces toda una ama de casa. ¿Dónde quedaron tus bolas amigo? -le cerró un ojo a Hinata, quién solo rio al ver a su esposo con tantas bolsas de supermercado.

-Oye, no lo digas de esa forma. Quien te escuche diría que eres un machista. Un verdadero hombre le hace las compras a su princesa, ¿Verdad bebé? -colocó las bolsas de supermercado sobre el suelo y rodeó los hombros de Hinata con su brazo, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-S-sí.

Le dio otro beso.

\- ¿Te hice esperar mucho bebé?

Kiba quiso pedirle a Naruto que dejará de usar esos apodos tan cursis con Hinata. Era tan meloso. Escucharlo y verlos asi le causaba nauseas. Sabía que eran celos injustificados, pero le era imposible no sentirlos.

-Para nada, estaba hablando con Kiba.

-¿Uh si? Así que veo que no me extrañaste, ¿eh?

-Ni un poco- bromeó Hinata y se puso de puntas para ser ahora ella quien le diera un beso rápido.

-Oigan, busquen un hotel, aquí hay niños- dijo Kiba disgustado, señalando a Bolt, quien se tapaba los ojos.

-¡Tio Kiba!. ¡Papa y mama son asquerosos!

Hinata y Naruto solo estallaron en carcajadas.

.  
Finalmente había llegado el día que irían a la playa. Se encontraban introduciendo sus maletas en el auto de los padres de Naruto, quienes se lo habían prestado por esos días.

-Quédate quieto Bolt-le pidió Hinata mientras le colocaba el cinturón. El niño estaba más que inquieto desde que despertó, no parando de saltar y hablar de los tipos de animales marinos que existían. Aparentemente había heredado la inteligencia de su madre, pues no negaría que le había asombrado que supiese tanto del tema.

-Mami, ¿Podemos adoptar un delfín?

-No se puede, los delfines ya tienen su propia casa.

-¡Pero es más grande la nuestra!

Naruto rio y dijo: -¡Pero no tenemos piscina!

Hinata observó con ternura como las cejas rubias de su hijo se fruncían.

-¡Pues compremos una!

-Está bien, está bien. Sera tu regalo de navidad.

-¡Yo la quiero ya!

Naruto y Hinata chocaron sus miradas y suspiraron. Su hijo no era fácil de convencer.

Entonces Hinata recordó que había dejado su cartera en el apartamento.

Se golpeó mentalmente por su torpeza.

-Ya regreso, solo iré por mi cartera-anunció.

-Te esperamos bebé, mientras le daré una charla sobre los delfines a Bolt.

Hinata rápidamente cruzó el pequeño estacionamiento y se adentró al edificio. Subió las escaleras, no percatándose de que alguien estaba bajando por ellas. Fue hasta que sintió como empujaban su hombro que vio de quién se trataba. Tembló al verla.

Ahí, frente a ella estaba una atractiva rubia de ojos verdes, de quizás un poco más de metro ochenta y piernas extremadamente largas, rasgo que resaltaba con esos tallados jeans. Era todo el sueño de un hombre.

Era Shion. La chica con cuerpo de modelo, hija del dueño de un importante sello discográfico, la mejor alumna de la facultad de Medicina y la ex-amante de su esposo.

Sintió celos. Ella no era nada comparada a ella.

-Hola pequeña Hina, tanto tiempo sin verte-la saludó entre dientes, viéndola de pies a cabeza con desdén, notándose que le desagradaba por completo lo que veía -¿Qué tal la familia? ¿Todo bien? -le cuestionó sarcásticamente.

-P-pues bien- Sí. Esa era Hinata. La que podía gritarle a su esposo, pero no podía siquiera articular media palabra con las amantes de este. -N-no gracias a ti-consiguió decir, apresurándose por subir las escaleras para no verla más. Le dolía mucho. Solo quería pretender que Shion no existía.

Pero esa mujer no la dejaría ir tan fácil. La detuvo al tomarla del brazo.

-Oye, no seas maleducada. Te estoy hablando.

-Suéltame por favor. No quiero hablar contigo.

-Pues deberías. ¿No quieres escuchar mi versión de la historia? ¿Del porque Naruto estuvo conmigo?

-Ya sé por qué. E-eres una mujer atractiva, lo admito-cuanto dolía admitirlo.

-Pero no fue solo por eso. Ambos...-Shion sonrió-Ambos tuvimos una conexión. ¿Sabes? Él es el hombre de mi vida y-y...-parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. -¡Y tú...!-la señalo, ya con lágrimas de rabia saliendo de sus orbes-¡Tú me lo quitaste!

Hinata quería reír.

-¿Yo te lo quite?

¿Hasta dónde llegaba el descaro de esa mujer?

-¡Si, tu! ¡Si no fuera porque le tienes un hijo no sentiría tanta lastima por ti y te mandaría a volar! -explotó-¡Él me lo dijo! ¡Dijo que fui lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida! ¡Que ya no aguantaba seguir contigo! ¡Que eras aburrida!

Hinata no lloraría. No lloraría. Shion mentía. Era obvio que solo quería provocarla. Naruto nunca diría esas cosas.

-No te creo, solo estas molesta porque te uso. S-solo fuiste una distracción.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- alzo la mano y Hinata, previendo que estaba a punto de hacer coloco sus brazos frente a ella.

Pero antes de que Shion si quiera se le acercase, Naruto la detuvo.

-¡Basta Shion!

-¡Suéltame!-forcejeó con él, pero Naruto no cedió.

-Solo si prometes que no intentarás agredir a mi esposa.

-¡Ha! ¿Ahora si tienes esposa? Antes...

-¡Shion!

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, me tranquilizaré, pero suéltame por favor.

-Hazlo Naruto-le pidió Hinata, no soportando que si quiera su Naruto tuviera una mano sobre esa mujer.

Entonces él obedeció y soltó a Shion.

-Por favor Naruto-Shion se cruzó de brazos, haciendo notar aún más sus atributos-¿Qué haces con ella? Un hombre como tú tiene mucho potencial como para gastar sus días limpiando mesas y llegando a casa con una escuálida mujer como ella. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe lo que a ti te gusta, yo si lo sé.

-¡Shion, te dije que ya basta!-le gritó ya con su paciencia agotada. -No permitiré que sigas diciendo estupideces-Hinata lo observó, estaba realmente molesto, como nunca lo había visto-Debo de haber estado muy loco para siquiera haber visto en tu dirección. Eres una mujer detestable. No vales ni la mitad de lo que vale Hinata.

-¡Ha! Ahora resulta que no me soportas cuando antes me costaba alejarte de mi cama-Shion rio.

Hinata deseó no tener oídos e ignorar esa última frase.

-Estaba loco. Fuiste un error-El rostro de Shion por un segundo se descompuso, probablemente herida-La única mujer a la que he amado y amaré es Hinata. ¿Me entiendes? La única. Ella es el amor de mi vida-le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, tomando la mano de Hinata con firmeza.

Ella se sonrojo al escucharlo, sintiendo que las lágrimas paraban de salir de sus ojos. Se sintió segura.

-Y si me disculpas Shion, hoy llevaré a mi princesa de vacaciones.


	4. Chapter 4

En ese instante se observó asimisma en el espejo con un bañador de dos piezas, odiando lo que veía. Bolt se lo había escogido inocentemente y definitivamente no lo llevaría, por dos razones.

La primera, no iba con su personalidad. Y dos, no le gustaba su figura. Se consideraba muy pequeña y sin curvas. Además de que lo único que destacaba eran sus pechos.

¡Ni loca llevaría eso!, se dijo.

-¿Cómo te queda Hina? Quiero ver...-dijo Naruto al otro lado del vestidor.

-N-no entres, no me queda bien.

-No lo creo, quiero ver...

\- ¡N-no!, ¡E-espera! -quiso detenerlo de verla tan expuesta, pero fue inútil. En dos segundos ya tenía a Naruto examinándola de pies a cabezas.

-E-estás muy bonita Hina-tenía un bello rubor en sus mejillas cuando lo dijo, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojase aún más.

-G-gracias. P-pero no me gusta, muestra mucho-se tapó con el vestido que antes llevaba puesto.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Es cierto, siempre he pensado que tu encanto está en el recato. Además, no necesito a una manada de hombres pervertidos viéndote-claramente estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Él si podía salir con miles de mujeres, pero tenía el cinismo de celarla con fervor. Era injusto, pero no es como si le molestase pues jamás se le cruzaría la idea de engañarlo.

Hinata río, viéndolo tan enfurruñado.

-Espera aquí, iré a buscarte otro más de tu estilo.

Hinata suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

Si fuera por ella entraría al mar con una camiseta, pero Naruto había insistido tanto.

Luego de un par de minutos ya lo tenía de vuelta con un traje de baño color naranja de una pieza.

Rodó los ojos. Era tan obvia la elección de Naruto.

.

.

No habían parado de cantar durante todo el trayecto con la radio a todo volumen. Naruto y Bolt eran muy intensos cuando cantaban, por momentos pensó que podrían sufrir un accidente pues Naruto estaba más concentrado en llegar a las notas correctas que en el camino en frente.

Pero Hinata no paró de reír. Observar a ese jocoso bailar y cantar como si no hubiese mañana no tenía precio. Ella lo acompaño en un par de canciones, aunque prefería observarlo y a la vez mantener un ojo en el camino, ya que, si él no lo hacía pues, ¿Quién más?

-Bebé, admira el paisaje-le señaló la costa. La playa estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sintió la emoción acrecentarse en su estómago. La última vez que fue a la playa fue durante su luna de miel.

-E-es hermoso.

En dos minutos ya estaban en el hotel, bajando sus maletas. Naruto realmente se había lucido. ¿Quién diría que sus ahorros rendirían tanto? El hotel era elegante, todavía no podía creer que la llevara a el mismo en el que estuvieron en su luna de miel.

Hinata sintió nostalgia, rememorando esos tiempos. Ahora ya no eran solo los dos, ahora llevaban a su hijo.

En vista de que demoraría mucho registrándolos en recepción, Naruto le dijo a Hinata que podía adelantarse con Bolt. Así que ordenó su ropa, vistió a Bolt y se puso el traje de baño que Naruto había escogido para ella.

Una vez en la playa no había nada que calmará a su hijo, quién brincaba de un lado a otro recogiendo caracoles. Le tomo mucho tiempo hacer que se quedará en un solo lugar, tuvo que enseñarle a hacer un castillo de arena. Solo así su hijo parecía concentrado en una sola cosa.

Era muy parecido a su padre, pues ambos parecían pensar en mil cosas distintas a la vez.

En vista de que su hijo se tomaría mucho tiempo armando ese castillo de arena, decidió introducirse al mar. Comenzó hundiendo su cuerpo completo, disfrutando de la sensación, aunque debía de admitir que la sal le causaba un poco de comezón. Solo esperaba que después no le diera alergia.

De repente sintió como unos fuertes brazos envolvieron su cintura por la espalda y unos húmedos labios le besaban la mejilla. Sonrió, sabiendo de antemano quién era.

-Aquí está mi sirena.

Se giró para verlo de frente. Lo observó detalladamente, tan atractivo con su cabello húmedo y su piel resplandeciendo bajo la luz del sol. Ni hablar de sus ojos azules, y, ¿Por qué negarlo?, su cuerpo. Naruto siempre había sido alguien muy dedicado a su figura, no por nada había conseguido un trabajo como profesor de gimnasia en una escuela.

Pero no era por su físico que lo amaba, a diferencia de todas aquellas mujeres con las que había estado, Hinata veía su interior. Solo ella conocía al verdadero Naruto. Sus virtudes y defectos. Lo había visto en todas sus facetas. Aquel inseguro y sediento de afecto. Él chico que deseaba el reconocimiento de todos y era capaz de donar un riñón con tal de ayudar a sus amigos. El ambicioso y soñador Naruto.

El soñador.

Hinata sabía que por su causa él había renunciado a sus sueños. Lo sabía tan bien que por ello probablemente permitía que le hiriese una y otra vez. Muy en el fondo creía merecerlo.

Si bien es cierto, ella también tuvo sueños, no se arrepentía de nada. Después de todo, desde que lo conoció, formar una familia a su lado fue su mayor anhelo.

A veces incluso pensaba que en ese matrimonio solo ella salía ganando. Y aunque se viese egoísta de su parte, no lo dejaría ir.

Decidió ser un poco más atrevida y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó.

Él era suyo. Su esposo. Su Naruto. Quería pensar que siempre lo sería.

Naruto como siempre, no dudo en devolverle el beso con ese fervor que siempre apreciaba en él. Gimió en su boca cuando profundizó el beso que ella inocentemente y tímidamente había iniciado, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la parte baja de su espalda.

El beso fue lento en un comienzo, pero pronto un calor los inundó, uno que evidentemente no era causado por el fuerte sol que hacía a esas horas. Naruto tomó a Hinata por los muslos y la impulsó para que enroscara sus piernas en su cadera, gruñendo al sentir como cada curva de su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo.

Reticente, Naruto liberó su boca.

-Hinata...-dijo agitado, fascinado de como los labios de su esposa estaban rojos producto de su contacto anterior y sus pupilas lucían dilatadas. Siempre apreciaba como Hinata podía lucir tan inocente pero sexy a la vez sin intentarlo. -Si no te alejas de mí en estos momentos, no prometo nada. Podría incluso hacerte el amor aquí mismo en la costa.

Cuando Hinata proceso lo que ello implicaba se sonrojó de pies a cabezas y como si su contacto quemara, se separó de su cuerpo. Avergonzada con la idea de hacerlo en un lugar público.

\- ¡N-ni lo pienses! ¡A-acabamos de llega y t-tú quieres...! -no pudo terminar la oración, entre acalorada y abochornada. -B-bolt está a unos metros de nosotros-lo señalo, culpable de haberse olvidado de su bebé por unos momentos.

Naruto rió.

-Lo sé, por eso te advertí-le cerró un ojo. -A veces puedes ser muy intensa.

\- ¿I-intensa?-le dijo, aun mas roja que antes.

-Yep, intensa-se le acercó nuevamente y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura.

-¡Tú eres el i-intenso! ¡S-solo mírate! ¡N-no paras de ponerme tus manos encima!

Naruto levanto las manos al aire, soltándola mientras reía escandalosamente.

-Lo siento, no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti. Es tu culpa por ser la mujer más sexy que había visto en este planeta.

Pronto la sonrisa de Hinata se borró. Naruto no había dicho nada malo, pero sin siquiera preverlo, se sintió repentinamente triste.

Frustrada.

Molesta.

Celosa.

\- ¿De verdad te crees eso? -le dijo sombríamente.

Naruto, finalmente notando el cambio en el estado de animo de Hinata la vio confundido.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Que soy la chica más bonita que has visto?-sonrió, pero dicho gesto no llego a sus ojos. -Pareces olvidar a Shion y su metro ochenta de belleza y glamour.

Naruto se sintió fatal al escuchar eso.

-Hinata, digo la verdad, tu eres más...

-Ah, claro, entonces, si fuese tan bonita, ¿Porque te involucraste con ella? -cerró sus ojos, no soportando verlo. Es cierto que prometió olvidar todo, pero una vez que recordaba a Shion no podía controlar sus sentimientos. Todavía su corazón no lo perdonaba por completo-Odio que me mientas tan descaradamente. P-por favor...v-vete. No te quiero ver en el resto del día. Necesito estar lejos de ti.

-Hinata, por favor...-intentó tomarla del brazo, pero ella rehuyó de su contacto.

-Te perdoné Naruto. P-pero necesito un momento para enfriar la cabeza. No puedo pretender por siempre que todo esta bien.

-E-entiendo.

No quería alejarse de ella, se suponía que habían venido para pasar tiempo juntos, pero sabía que debía darle su espacio. Reconocía que estar casada con un hombre deshonesto como él debía de ser difícil.

Cuanto se odiaba asimismo en esos momentos.

Con ese sentimiento se fue de la costa, dejando a su esposa e hijo solos.

Definitivamente era lo peor.

.

.

Sentía que había arena en cada fibra de su cuerpo. ¡La tenía en todas partes! ¡Hasta dentro de su traje de baño!

Ahora se sentía incomoda. Con una simple oración Naruto le había estropeado todo el viaje. Sabía que no había malicia en él, pero no podía evitar remover el pasado. Esa era una cualidad de las mujeres. Nunca olvidaban.

Observó a las otras familias jugar con sus hijos, sintiendo un poco de celos. ¿Porque no podían ser así?

Bolt pareció ver lo mismo.

\- ¿Y papá?

-Eh, f-fue a comprar comida.

Bolt hizo un puchero.

-Ya dilato mucho-se cruzó de brazos-Prometió que me ayudaría a encontrar el caracol más grande.

-Yo te ayudaré.

\- ¡No!, ¡Quiero a papá!

Decir que se sentía traicionada por su hijo era poco. Ya había notado hacia mucho que hasta su propio Bolt tenía sus preferencias. Quizá eso pasaba por que era un niño.

-No demorará. Mientras, puedes hacer un castillo más grande, ¿Si? Mamá te ayudará.

-¡Si! ¡Quiero hacer un castillo más grande, uno donde quepa mi hermanito!

-¿Hermanito?

-¡Siii, quiero un hermanito!-Oh no. No quería tener esa conversación con Bolt. Sería difícil pues ¿cómo le explicaría a su hijo de que no tenían la viabilidad económica de costearse un hermanito? -Los demás niños en la escuela tienen hermanitos, ¿Porque papá y mamá no hacen un bebé para mí?

Por Dios. Con costo y estaba tratando de mantener su matrimonio en pie y su hijo quería un hermano.

Además, realmente tener otro hijo significaría más responsabilidades y gastos.

Hinata admiraba como Naruto trabajaba duro para ellos, aunque reconocía que vivían limitados y con justo lo suficiente para subsistir. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que habían salido de vacaciones. Esa era la primera vez desde su luna de miel, una que tuvo gracias al obsequio del padrino de Naruto.

No se quejaba de su esposo. El hacia lo que podía con sus dos trabajos. No podría pedirle más.

Aunque no negaría que ya había notado con vergüenza como muchas de las madres de los compañeros de clase de Bolt iban bien vestidas y les obsequiaban a sus hijos los juguetes más caros. Pero claro, también a diferencia de muchas de ellas, Hinata era la más joven. Inclusive ya sabía muy bien que todas esas mujeres en sus treinta hablaban a sus espaldas, señalándola con un dedo y viéndola con perjuicio. Pero esa era otra historia.

.

.

Una, dos, tres, había perdido la cuenta. Ya había anochecido, y desde esa tarde no había parado de sumar una tras otra.

Ya había roto otra promesa más. Dejar la bebida, su mayor cómplice.

Era otra más.

¿Había diferencia?

Parecía que ese era su mejor talento, decepcionar a todos. A Hinata, sus padres y a él mismo.

Él nunca deseo esto. ¿Cuándo fue que su vida se tornó tan complicada?

Él amaba a Hinata. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, era su esposa y la madre de su hijo ¿no?

Pero con ello no bastaba. No paraba de herirla una y otra vez. Y se odiaba por ello. Por saberlo y no poder evitarlo. Era débil y cobarde. Sasuke se lo había dicho.

En un momento estaba solo, y en el siguiente ya tenía a una despampanante mujer pelirroja sentada a su lado. Quería ignorarla. Lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era engañar a Hinata durante sus vacaciones de reconciliación.

Aunque no negaría que esa mujer era muy atractiva.

Se golpeó mentalmente. Recordando que precisamente por ello debía dejar la bebida. Ella era la mayor culpable de sus malos hábitos con el sexo femenino.

No recordaba haber estado con otra mujer exceptuando a Hinata estando sobrio. Nunca. Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, dos veces, con Shion y...

-¿Qué tal chico sexy?-finalmente tomó iniciativa, acercándose a él, de forma que sus brazos ya se tocaban.

La observó de pies a cabeza. A diferencia de Hinata era muy alta y con muchas curvas. Otro detalle, uno que lo hizo fruncir el ceño, es que era plana. Probablemente el único defecto en ella.

Literalmente era todo lo opuesto a Hinata. Su esposa era de baja estatura y muy delgada, lo que sumado a sus facciones aniñadas la hacía parecer todavía una adolescente. Podría decir que lucía igual que hace 5 años, nadie creería que había tenido un hijo. Su cuerpo era tan delicado y frágil que solo tocarla parecía un pecado.

Pero le encantaba. Si bien no cumplía con todos los estándares de belleza, a él le encantaba. Era perfecta. Se había enamorado de su belleza interior y de sus únicos ojos. De su angelical rostro, del rubor que parecía siempre iluminar su blanquecino rostro. Era la chica más bonita que jamás había visto, y por ello se sentía orgulloso de que ella le perteneciese.

De ser el único hombre en su vida. Ser el centro de su mundo. Podía sonar penoso y deplorable de su parte, pero alimentaba su ego saberse indispensable para ella.

Hinata no tenía familia ni amigos. Solo lo tenía a él. Quizás esa era la razón del porque parecía nunca aprender de sus errores, pues siempre estaba seguro de que pasase lo que pasase, ella nunca se alejaría de su lado.

¿Pero realmente ese tipo de relación era saludable?

¿Acaso eso era lo que lo ataba a Hinata? ¿Realmente la amaba o simplemente amaba la idea de qué alguien lo amase con tal intensidad?

Y, ¿Hinata realmente lo amaría o solo le tendría miedo a la soledad?

Sakura se lo había dicho, y desde entonces no paraba de cuestionárselo.

Eran tan jóvenes. Estaban destinados a tomar malas decisiones. Pero no tenía caso analizar el pasado. Lo viese donde lo viese, estaban atados por siempre. Después de todo tenían un hijo, ¿no?

No valía la pena dedicarle mucho tiempo a sus sentimientos. Era su responsabilidad amar a su esposa.

Ya le había fallado a Hinata en muchos aspectos, no añadiría otro a la lista.

Vio a la mujer que ahora tenía enfrente. Era realmente atractiva. Pero, ¿Valía la pena?

¿Haría diferencia una más si ya había hecho tanta mierda con su matrimonio?

La desconocida posó una mano sobre su mejilla y comenzó a inclinarse hacia él.

¿No la detendría?

\- ¿Qué tal Naruto?-lo saludó una voz masculina, sacándolo totalmente de sus pensamientos.

Sus oídos no daban crédito. ¿Se trataría de quien creía que era?

Se giró sobre su asiento, confirmando sus sospechas. Era Toneri. Lo recordaba. Ambos habían estudiado juntos en la escuela.

-Tanto tiempo, ¿eh? -lo saludó sin gracia, olvidando por completo a la pelirroja a su lado.

Toneri no dejo escapar ese detalle.

-Oye, ¿Nueva novia? Wow, hasta que finalmente te divorciaste de Hinata-señalo a la mujer, quién frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Estas casado?-le pregunto, repentinamente molesta.

-Sip, amarrado de por vida-Naruto le cerró un ojo y levantó su mano, mostrándole su anillo.

La mujer totalmente ofendida se levantó de su asiento.

-No me involucro con hombres casados.

-Ni que yo hubiera pedido tu compañía.

-Piérdete-y con ello, se fue del bar vociferando maldiciones.

Toneri alzó sus cejas.

-Ups, lo siento. Creo que ahuyente a tu compañía-se disculpó mientras tomaba asiento donde antes ella estaba.

-De hecho, te lo agradezco. No estoy de buen humor-volvió su atención a su bebida, tomando un poco de cerveza.

Toneri suspiró.

-Oye Naruto, ¿No crees que es hora de que dejes de serle infiel a Hinata? Nunca cambias-lo vio reprobatoriamente-Sabes, ella no se lo merece.

-Eso no te incumbe.

Sabía que Toneri tenía mucha razón. Pero no le gustaba escucharlo de él pues a pesar de que este nunca le hubiese hecho algo, le desagradaba. Después de todo había intentado quedarse con Hinata hacia mucho.

Cuando cumplió 16 años fue cuando todo comenzó a ir en picada. En ese entonces Hinata había terminado con él por tercera vez en ese año por sus malos hábitos en fiestas. No que la engañara en esa época, en ese entonces la única chica a quién siquiera había besado era Hinata, sino que influenciado por Sai había comenzado a experimentar con ...ehr...marihuana y Hinata no soportaba tener que ir a traerlo a las 3 de la mañana a casa de sus amigos totalmente drogado y cubrir sus acciones a sus padres.

Ella había alegado que necesitaban darse un tiempo y que volvería con él una vez que recobrará la razón. Y él claro que no estaba de acuerdo con ello, y aunque odiase la idea de estar distanciados, respetaba su petición.

Pero entonces Toneri se aprovechó de esto. Él consiguió hacer que Hinata accediera a ir a una cita con él. Y pues, ni se imaginarán de como ardió en celos.

Ambos eran enemigos. No solo porque Toneri nunca negará estar interesado en su chica, sino porque ambos competían en quién era el mejor músico.

Naruto amaba la música. Su mayor anhelo era convertirse en un artista reconocido. Pero bueno, ese sueño ya no era relevante, cuando se convirtió en padre eso pasó a segundo plano.

Toneri en cambio, si pudo cumplir su sueño. Contra todo pronóstico luego de graduarse de la escuela fue descubierto por una agencia de talento y a partir de ello solo fue éxito tras éxito. ¿Quién pensaría que llegaria tan lejos?

Él más popular en la escuela había sido Naruto. Toneri habia sido un renegado. Él chico sencillo con su guitarra. A quién nadie escuchaba o le daba la hora.

Pero bueno, el mundo si que daba sorpresas. Era Toneri quién se encontraba en medio de un Tour mundial y era Naruto quién lavaba platos en un restaurante de ramen.

-¿Y cómo esta Hinata? ¿Igual de bella?

No le gusto para nada la forma en que lo dijo.

-Sí, bella y muy comprometida conmigo.

-Whoa, no pensé que te tomarías a mal mi comentario-Toneri levanto ambas manos-No quise implicar nada con mis palabras, era simple curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad?-con sarcasmo-Como si pudiese creerte. Cada vez que Hinata y yo nos tomábamos un tiempo tú eras el primero en invitarla a comer y darle regalos.

-Oh, qué tiempos-dijo Toneri con nostalgia-Lo recuerdo. Claro que lo recuerdo. Hinata fue la musa de muchas de mis composiciones. Bueno, aún lo es.

Naruto sintió su sangre hervir con la idea. Claro que había escuchado las canciones que escribía Toneri, pero ahora pensar que fueron escritas con la imagen de su bebé en mente, era como si lo golpearan en el hígado.

-Mira, Hinata es mía y lo menos que necesitamos es...

-No te adelantes Naruto-lo detuvo Toneri, serio-No tengo ese tipo de intenciones, respeto mucho el significado del matrimonio.

-Claro, siempre tan moral ¿no?

-Naruto. Hinata solo fue un capricho. Estábamos en la escuela, por Dios, ese tipo de caprichos no duran para toda la vida-tomó una cerveza.

-Pues yo no pienso igual. Aún sigo con mi "capricho" de la escuela.

-Eso es distinto. ¿Acaso tuviste otra opción? -Naruto quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué. ¿Acaso le estaba dando la razón a Toneri?-Además no tengo tiempo para eso. Suponiendo hipotéticamente que Hinata me aceptara ahora, no estoy dispuesto a tomar una carga de ese tipo. Mi carrera es primero.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con carga?-entrecerró los ojos.

-Pues... Hinata ya no es una mujer libre, tiene un hijo.

Naruto quiso golpearlo.

-¿Acaso llamaste a mi hijo una carga?

Toneri sintió el aura violenta de Naruto y suspiró.

-Quizás use las palabras incorrectas. No es una carga. Lo que quiero decir es que no estoy listo para ese tipo de responsabilidades. Admiro a quien lo hace, pero yo, por ahora, no tengo eso en mis planes-sonrió-Conocer el mundo y trasmitir mi música a otros, eso...-se reincorporó de su asiento. -Eso lo es todo para mi Naruto-colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto-Fue un placer verte de nuevo y ponernos al día, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, mañana debo tomar un avión a primera hora. Saluda a Hinata de mi parte.

Y luego de decir aquello, Toneri salió del bar.

Y Naruto...sintió celos.

Lo admitía.

Estaba celoso de Toneri.

Si bien es cierto, al final de la historia, Naruto se había ganado a la chica, Toneri en cambio se quedó con su sueño.

Y era lo justo, ¿no?

Pero...

Aunque eso lo convirtiese en escoria, Naruto no podía atreverse a responder a una simple pregunta:

¿Quién había ganado y quién perdido?

Su corazón conocía la respuesta. Y por eso, se odiaba profundamente.

No quería pensar, así que pidió otra cerveza.


	5. Chapter 5

Toneri le había arruinado la noche. Tenía tanta razón sobre tantas cosas. Ahora estaba de malhumor.

Pensó que...

Estaba siendo estúpido de nuevo.

Infantil.

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa.

Era tan estúpido. Definitivamente ninguna mujer se merecía tenerlo como esposo.

Mucho menos Hinata. Ella era la persona más cálida que había conocido en toda su vida.

-¿Porque eres así?-se cuestionó asimismo, observando la lata de cerveza en sus manos. -Ella te perdona, quiere espacio por un momento, y tú...mierda.

-No te culpes. La vida se trata de equivocarse de vez en cuando-le habló la atractiva bartender con quién había estado charlando. La única compañía que encontró. Solía hablarle de sus problemas a extraños. Un mal habito. Hasta hacia ese momento ella se había mostrado bastante amable, pero, repentinamente, no sabía si era su percepción, pero podría jurar que le estaba coqueteando. -Siempre he pensado que los errores son sexys.

Justo lo que necesitaba. ¿Qué acaso solo era un pedazo de carne?

Sasuke una vez le dijo que era como **"La zorra del vecindario"**

Ni se imaginarán cuanto lo golpeó después de decirle eso, por poco y lo manda al hospital. Luego se arrepintió, pues se enteró de que todos sus vecinos lo llamaban así.

Al principio se molestó mucho, pero luego reflexionó y pensó que no era como que él no se hubiera hecho esa reputación. Pero igual le ofendía. No podía ni imaginar cómo se sentiría Hinata como la esposa de la **"zorra del vecindario"**

Aunque ella tenía su propio apodo.

 **"La camionera sin retrovisor"**

Aún tenía pendiente descubrir sobre quién había sido el primero en llamarla sí. Cuando lo supiera, no quería ni pensar en lo que haría.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto?

Si alguien 5 años atrás le hubiese dicho que así sería, no lo hubiera creído. Es cierto que ya tenía sus tendencias con las fiestas, bebidas y.…drogas, pero nunca fue un hombre de mujeres. En ese entonces era un chico enamorado de su primera y única novia.

Por Dios, su amor era tan dulce, ambos habían sido su primera cita, su primer beso e inclusive habían perdido la virginidad juntos a los 15 años. El Naruto de antes no hubiera siquiera considerado la idea de dormir con otra mujer que no fuera su inocente Hinata.

Ella había sido su mundo, y él el de ella, y quizás ese fue el problema: Pensar que necesitaban del otro para complementarse. Las relaciones no debían de trabajarse así porque al final del día es inherente que terminarían decepcionándose.

Esperaban mucho uno del otro, olvidándose de que hay una vida más allá de tu pareja.

Naruto abandonó su sueño de ser un artista por Hinata, y aunque sonará como un patán, ¿Realmente era justo?

Y Hinata, ¿Dónde había quedado su sueño de estudiar y viajar por el mundo?

Pues, claro, lo abandonó por estar con alguien así de estúpido como él. ¿Y valió la pena? ¿Era justo?

Evidentemente no.

Cuando se casaron ambos no lo pensaban así. Solo Dios sabe que realmente estaba feliz de casarse con ella, tanto que ni el embarazo ni nada más le molestaba.

Pero claro, fue cuestión de tiempo para que el paraíso ya no lo fuera y jugar a la "casita" no fuera tan divertido. Justo cuando vio pasar frente a sus ojos el como todos sus amigos entraban a la universidad y comenzaban a hacer realidad sus sueños fue cuando comenzó a cuestionarse: ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Limpiando mesas con un salario de mierda. Viviendo con las completas, ni siquiera pudiendo proveerle una vida cómoda su esposa e hijo.

De antemano sabía que nada de ello cambiaría, ¿como si no había estudiado nada?

Vería a su hijo crecer, ir a la universidad y casarse, ¿Y luego qué?

Envejecería y moriría.

Tenía su vida programada, casi planificada. No había incertidumbre, sabía exactamente como terminaría.

Y era aburrido.

Él no era así. Amaba la aventura, las sorpresas.

No quería ni pensar en cuanto debería ahorrar para poder costearle una universidad a Bolt. Diablos, ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo haría cuando su hijo comenzará a exigirle comprarle una consola de videojuegos.

Nunca había tenido el habito de pensar más allá del presente y ni una mierda que pensaba cambiar ello.

Pero todos querían que lo hiciese.

Quizás de ahí surgía su avocación con el sexo femenino. Probablemente era una forma de sentirse rebelde, porque muy en el fondo le molestaba que todos esperaran madurez de su parte.

Sus padres, sus amigos y Hinata.

A veces sentía que querían controlarlo. Y le molestaba. Todos querían obligarlo a actuar como un adulto.

Pero ser adulto era aburrido, patético.

Si tan solo Hinata pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, estaba seguro de que lo mataría.

Y él estaría encantado de que lo hiciera.

-De hecho...-ni siquiera se percató de que la coqueta bartender seguía hablando- ¿No te gustaría que fuera otro error? -tocó su mejilla cariñosamente.

Sintió repulsión. La mano de esa mujer no era tan suave como la de Hinata. Solo ella podía tocarlo así.

Aparto la mano de ella.

-No, gracias, tengo suficientes errores, tantos como para pudrirme en el infierno de por vida.

-Uno más no hará una diferencia-quiso persuadirlo, pero él no sentía ni la mínima atracción.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Ah, ¿sí? Es una lástima de que no tenga ni la más puta intención de engañar a mi esposa hoy. Mucho menos contigo, no eres mi tipo-se levantó de su asiento, molesto. -Toma-colocó dinero sobre la mesa-Esto es por las cervezas, hasta nunca-se dio media vuelta, sumamente molesto.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! -le gritó ella, sumamente molesta.

-¡Ya lo sé!-se rio, sin gracia, pero rio.

Realmente no tenía sentido estar con otras mujeres.

Al salir del bar noto con sorpresa de que había anochecido.

-Oh no.…-sacó su celular y vio la hora.

10:00 p.m.

-Estúpido, estúpido Naruto.

Sin querer vio el fondo de pantalla de su celular.

Era él dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hinata.

Era tan bonita, pensó.

El único tipo de mujer que lo volvía loco. De cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, de tez tan blanca como la nieve y ojos perla tan profundos que podía jurar que podían ver a través de él. Tan delgada y pequeña que parecía una muñeca, una que le encantaba cargar pues pesaba como una pluma. Tan delicada que al abrazarla sentía que podría romperla.

Una mujer tan tímida que todavía solía esconderse bajo ropa holgada, una a la que le requería mucho valor tomarlo del rostro y besarlo. Tan reservada y prudente cuando hacían el amor.

Totalmente lo opuesto a sus amantes. Curiosamente parecía buscar todo lo contrario a ella. Y es que fuese donde fuese no había nadie como ella.

Entonces vio nuevamente la foto.

Y lloró.

-Maldita sea-se puso de cuclillas y se tomó de los cabellos, con frustración, no despegando la vista de su celular.

Solo bastaba con ver esos hermosos ojos para que toda su amargura se desmoronara y se sintiera la peor blasfemia del mundo. Solo con ello bastaba para recordar por que seguía a su lado.

Para recordar que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Y eso que Hinata no conocía ni la mitad de las cosas que había hecho mal. Ella pensaba que Shion era lo peor.

Pero no. La historia no era asi de aburrida.

Si ella supiese...

Si supiera de su mayor pecado...

Hinata no dudaría en dejarlo para siempre. Por eso fue a casa de sus padres, se sentía tan basura por haber hecho _**aquello**_.

Había tocado fondo.

Pero, aunque nadie lo creyese, aunque sus acciones dieran una impresión distinta, él quería a Hinata.

La quería mucho. Tanto que no se imaginaba lejos de ella. No se imaginaba con otra mujer ni se imaginaba a Hinata en brazos de otro. Después de 7 años a su lado no podía ni concebir un mundo donde ella no estuviera. Era su zona de confort.

Cuando le decía que la amaba no mentía. El sentía mucho amor por ella. Ese era el sentimiento que experimentaba al verla, al levantarse todas las mañanas a su lado. Era el sentimiento que quería trasmitirle cada vez que la abrazaba, besaba y tocaba.

Pero solo bastaba salir por la puerta de su casa hacia el trabajo, solo bastaba estar lejos de ella para que su mente comenzará a maquinar estupideces.

Realmente era difícil vivir en su cabeza. Era como si estuviese dividida en dos.

Una parte de él quería envejecer a lado de Hinata, mientras que otra quería mandarlo todo al carajo, tomar su guitarra y recorrer el mundo.

.  
Cuando conoció a Hinata ambos apenas comenzaban la secundaria. La primera vez que la vio pensó que era una chica adorable, pues era pequeña y mantenía las mejillas sonrojadas todo el tiempo.

No fue amor a primera vista, pues en esa época le gustaba Sakura. Su capricho de primaria. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, desde la primera vez que posó sus ojos en los perla de Hinata, aunque no fuese amor lo que sintió, no negaría que algo en ella le dio curiosidad.

Ella lucia todo el tiempo triste y solía apartarse de todos por lo que no era de extrañarse de que no tuviera amigos.

Y eso era inaceptable para él. Ella se miraba tan dulce que no concebía que se convirtiera en una marginada social. Le enervaba ver como mucho de sus amigos comenzaban a burlarse de ella, haciéndola el centro de bullying.

Todas sus amistades en esa época eran personas populares. Él era muy popular, capitán del equipo de futbol. Pero no se sentía orgulloso de eso, a veces sentía que mucha superficialidad en su vida le hacía daño.

Todo era sonrisas, carcajadas, pero se sentía vacío. Ninguna de esas personas parecían interesadas en conocer al verdadero Naruto, solo lo veían como el chico de cara y voz bonita, el futbolista. Y mierda, a el ni siquiera le gustaba el futbol. Pero el, con su naturaleza influenciable y su inherente miedo a la soledad, no podía dejar de hacerlo, pues solo así recibía su tan afamado reconocimiento.

Pero los verdaderos colores de sus "amigos" salieron a relucir cuando se fracturo su pierna. Cuando el médico le dijo que quizás no podría volver a jugar, nadie estuvo para él. Solo sus padres.

Y no es que no le importara su carrera futbolistica, pues como decía, ni siquiera le gustaba, pero lo que le dolió fue que muchas personas le dieran la espalda.

Luego el medico recitico su diagnóstico y todos volvieron a ser sus amigos.

Pero el ya no los necesitaba.

Poco a poco se fue alejando de ellos. Optando mejor por observar a Hinata. A diferencia de todos, ella no se acercaba a él, no le saludaba, más todo lo contrario, parecía huir de él. Algo que lo desconcertaba, pero que a la vez le parecía divertido.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que finalmente se hicieran cercanos y ella saliera de su burbuja. Nadie podía creer que él se hiciera amigo de ella y se lo cuestionaban constantemente.

Naruto no entendía cuál era la sorpresa. Para el, Hinata y él eran compatibles. Ella era todo lo opuesto, pero exactamente por eso se llevaban bien.

La serenidad de ella conseguía controlar la impulsividad de él. Ella era la única persona que podía escucharlo parlotear por horas y no callarlo o decir que solo hablaba estupideces.

¡Porque si, solo hablaba estupideces, pero a él le encantaba hablar!

También ella apoyaba su deseo de ser un artista, tomándose el tiempo de escuchar sus composiciones.

Por otro lado, su fuente inagotable de energía hacia que Hinata estuviese menos tensa. Y luego de descubrir de que había perdido a sus padres y tenía a un patán por tutor, Naruto comprendió porque ella no sonreía. Ante esto él se impuso la misión de hacerla sonreír.

Y lo había logrado, descubriendo que era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Descubriendo que quería vivir para hacerla feliz, para cuidar de esa alma solitaria.

En el proceso fue inevitable no enamorarse de ella. Luego de dos meses de amistad no dudo en pedirle que fuera su novia. Para su mayor sorpresa ella le correspondió.

Si nadie antes creía que pudiesen ser amigos, mucho menos cabieron en su incredulidad cuando anunció orgulloso de que eran novios.

Todos creían que estaba loco. Pero si lo estaba, pero de amor.

Toda atracción hacia Sakura era cosa del pasado.

Aunque todos le dijeran que Hinata era una chica escuálida y aburrida, como era típico de él, mandaba al carajo las ordenes de los demás. Habito que incluso en el presente le ocasionaba problemas.

Recordaba con nostalgia esa época. Ambos eran solo unos niños, pero por suerte sus padres aprobaban su relación, bajo la condición de no tener sexo antes del matrimonio.

Él les había jurado de que no lo haría.

Que ingenuos, pensaba. Sonreía al recordar en las veces que aprovechaba que sus padres saliesen de casa para llevar a Hinata a su habitación. Evidentemente amaba romper las reglas.

Y así continuo su relación durante casi toda la secundaria.

Con el apoyo de Hinata eventualmente se salió del equipo de futbol a pesar de que todos reprocharan su decisión.

Pero a pesar de ello, contratado pronostico, no perdió su popularidad, pues comenzó a ser reconocido por su música. Ahora si era un artista.

Cegado por su nuevo publico comenzó a mezclarse con malas influencias, desatando así problemas con Hinata, quien desaprobaba por completo sus nuevos hábitos.

Fue así como su relación se tornó inestable, estando una semana juntos y la siguiente no. Tanto que ya nadie podía seguirles el hilo.

Finalmente ella quedo embarazada, muy probablemente en una de sus sesiones de sexo de reconciliación.

Fue una época complicada. El inesperado embarazo desató la furia del tutor de Hinata, quién no dudo en echarla de la casa.

No es como si sus padres fueran muy comprensivos, pero le dieron alojo a Hinata con la condición de que una vez que se graduara, debía de hacerse responsable de ella y su futuro hijo.

No se molestó en absoluto con esa propuesta y de inmediato le pidió matrimonio.

Se casaron.

Nació Bolt.

Él se graduó.

Se mudaron a un pequeño apartamento.

Y la historia los llevaba al presente.

.  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se alojaban, no deseando hacer mucho ruido, pues esperaba que ya estuviesen dormidos a esa hora.

Pudo visualizar a su pequeño hijo dormir plácidamente en la cama. Siguiendo su vista en la cama visualizo a Hinata, notando incluso en esa oscuridad que ella estaba despierta.

Trago saliva.

Pero decidió dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Así que cruzo la distancia entre ambos y la envolvió entre sus brazos, deseando sentir cada parte de su cálido cuerpo.

La necesitaba. Hinata siempre había sido la solución a sus problemas. Su medio de desahogo.

-Lo siento...-solo eso pudo decir.

Hinata no respondió, pero al sentir como comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza supo que lo había perdonado.

Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, de felicidad.

Aunque todavía le costara descifrar sobre donde estaba su verdadera felicidad, solo bastaba con estar en sus brazos para pensar que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Se separó un poco, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la vio en medio de la oscuridad de esa habitación. Pudo notar que al igual que él, ella tenía un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Le dolía. Dolía, porque él sabía que, si bien el sufría, no había nadie que sufriera más que ella.

-Hinata, lo siento...-le repitió.

-Lo sé-ella solo le sonrió. -Lo sé, bebé.

Rio al escucharla llamarlo por el apodo que usaba en ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Decir que el silencio era incomodo, era poco. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos.

Naruto carraspeó. Odiaba el silencio.

-Hinata, yo...

-No digas nada. Se lo que hiciste ayer.

No estaba molesta. Estaba decepcionada. Pensó que la última vez habían dejado en claro que dejaría la bebida. No podía creer que a la primera no dudara en romper su promesa.

Se sintió estúpida por creer en él. Era obvio que la naturaleza de Naruto era hablar, hablar y nunca actuar.

Solo sabía endulzarle el oído. Y ella, como tonta caía.

Pero no quería pelear. Honestamente estaba cansada de ello. Había venido a divertirse y no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Colocó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se levantó del asiento.

-Cuida de Bolt.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A qué más, a divertirme. Hoy es mi turno-le sacó la lengua y salió sin mediar más palabra.

Naruto solo suspiró, observando como su esposa le daba la espalda. Las vacaciones que supuestamente habían sido para unirlos no hacían nada mas que separarlos.

Realmente eran un caso perdido.

-Bueno, creo que solo seremos los dos hoy-se dirigió a su hijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Sí!-exclamó tan entusiasmado que todo sabor amargo se esfumó de Naruto. No había nada más que le hiciera feliz que ver a su pequeño. Aunque en ocasiones diera la impresión de ser un padre descuidado. -¡Hoy si recogeremos caracoles y te enseñare el castillo que le hice a mi hermanito!

-¿Hermanito?-le preguntó, colocando su mano bajo su mentón.

-¡Si, el que mamá y papá harán hoy para mí!

Naruto casi se fue de narices contra la mesa al ver que su hijo había hablado muy alto, llamando la atención de muchos.

-Habla más bajo pequeño. No todos son tan inocentes como tu...-dijo esto último para sí mismo mientras veía a un par de personas reír. -Pervertidos...

-¡Papá prométeme que lo harán hoy, ¿sí?!-insistió, haciendo caso omiso a su padre de ser más discreto.

Naruto escondió su rostro tras su mano.

-Habla más bajo.

-¡¿Di que sí papá?! ¡Háganlo hoy!

Naruto cerró los ojos y decidió mentirle a su hijo, mentirle porque sabía que a como estaban las cosas Hinata ni siquiera dejaría que le tocará un cabello por semanas.

-Sí, sí, lo haremos hoy-le dijo, sabiendo de antemano que su inocente hijo ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pidiendo.

-¡Gracias papá!-exclamo, tan contento como nunca lo había visto.

Todos en el local aplaudieron y Naruto solo quiso que lo tragará la tierra.

Ahhh...sí que se merecía semejante humillación. Se merecía eso y mucho más.

.

.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Naruto prácticamente había salido corriendo con Bolt. Ahora ambos caminaban en la costa, con Bolt sentado sobre su cuello.

Era curioso como la impresión que daba a las mujeres era totalmente distinta cuando estaba con su hijo. En lugar de sonreirle coquetamente, muchas chicas lo veían con ternura, aunque unas menos inteligentes se le acercaban con la excusa de que su "hermanito" era adorable. De inmediato les aclaraba que Bolt era su hijo, provocando que de inmediato se alejaran de él, como si su hijo fuera un repelente.

Por otro lado, los adultos lo veían con reprobación, recordándole mucho a la expresión de sus padres cuando supieron que había dejado embarazada a Hinata.

Cualquiera diría que, si pudiese retroceder el tiempo, cambiaría muchas cosas. Y si, lo haría, pero con lo que respecta a su hijo, no se arrepentía de nada. En el instante en que poso sus ojos en el por primera vez en su vida todo cambio. Solo pudo sentir amor por él. Ese pequeño bebé se había convertido en su mundo.

Cuando nació, era muy pequeño, más de lo saludable. Había sido un sietemesino, pesando solamente mil gramos. Muchos de los doctores no le daban mucho tiempo de vida, y decir que estaba devastado era poco. Él y Hinata sufrieron mucho en ese entonces, de brazos cruzados y solo esperando a que su pequeño consiguiera respirar por su cuenta y le quitaran ese montón de máquinas de encima.

Gracias a Dios todo salió bien, aunque el doctor no descartó posibles secuelas, unas que solo descubrieron mientras crecía. Bolt comenzó a gatear y hablar hasta los dos años, y era innegable que tenía un problema de concentración y de déficit de atención. Costaba mucho conseguir la atención de su hijo cuando estaba ensimismado en algo, era como hablar con la pared, algo que pensó que era normal hasta que la pediatra dijo lo contrario. Pero todo fue más claro cuando la maestra les llamó un día para decirles que su hijo tenía problemas haciendo amigos.

Era como si su hijo siempre fuera un paso más atrás que los niños promedio, y aunque fue duro al comienzo, él y Hinata nunca se rindieron. Aun recordaba como por su cuenta trataron de estimular el habla en su pequeño, al final lo consiguieron, no en el momento que esperaron, pero sí. Ahora solo les esperaba ver en los próximos años como su hijo respondería cuando comenzaran a enseñarle a leer.

-¡Bájame papá! ¡Quiero ese caracol! -le insistió su pequeño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¡Papá!-le exigió, casi quebrándole el cuello al mover sus pequeños pies insistentemente.

-Calma, calma, bebé-rio ante la efusividad de su hijo, tomándolo por su torso para colocarlo sobre el suelo. Fue cuestión de que sus zapatos tocaran la arena para que saliera corriendo.

Naruto decidió sentarse, limitándose a escuchar a su hijo hablar sin parar. Un momento de caracoles, otro de castillos y hermanitos, y otros de sirenas. Era difícil seguirle el paso, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Al final de la mañana vio con curiosidad como había abandonado la bolsa con los caracoles que en un principio recogió con entusiasmo, optando mejor por hacer un castillo de arena que tampoco termino.

Era evidente que su hijo no terminaba lo que empezaba y se aburría con facilidad.

Los doctores podían decir que el problema de su hijo era producto de las secuelas de su prematuro nacimiento, pero Naruto a veces pensaba que lo había heredado de él, pues era claro que él tampoco terminaba lo que empezaba y todavía no descifraba que era lo que quería de la vida.

.

.

Con mucha valentía había dicho que se divertiría sola, pero, ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿Cómo se divertiría sola?

Observo a un montón de mujeres coquetear con desconocidos, ¿acaso eso era la diversión?

Negó con la cabeza. Para ella no. La llamasen rara o como quisiesen, eso estaba muy lejos de parecerle divertido.

Pronto se percató del ruido a su alrededor, notando de que era como una fiesta en la playa. Habían Dj´s, mucho alcohol y comida.

Había caminado tanto que no se percató en donde se había metido.

Iba a irse cuando sintió a alguien tomarla por el brazo, se soltó asustada sin fijarse en quién era y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo.

-Nunca cambias Hina-le hablo esa persona, provocando que Hinata detuviese sus pasos al reconocerla.

-¿Toneri?-pregunto, causando que Toneri comenzará a reírse, más al ver como esos ojos perlas se veían más grandes por la sorpresa al detener en su presencia.

Hinata lo observó. Había cambiado mucho, era más alto y lucia extrañamente atractivo, nada parecido al chico que usaba lentes y con acné en el rostro. Toneri ahora deslumbraba. Ya lo había visto en las noticias, pues era el artista más famoso del momento, pero viéndolo en persona era totalmente distinto. Como si no pareciese posible, se veía más atractivo.

Se sonrojó al detener en sus pensamientos.

-Wow, me ofende que no me reconozcas. Sé que ahora estoy de muerte, pero no es como si hubiera sido un ogro antes, ¿O sí?

Hinata pensó que la comparación sí que, hacia justicia, pero decidió guardársela para sí misma.

-P-para nada, es solo que tenía tanto tiempo de no verte. Como...

-5 años-completo él.

-Exacto-dijo asombrada de recabar en como pareciese como ayer el día en que había hecho llorar a Toneri, si, llorar. Era una imagen que todavía no olvidaba.

Toneri la observó con curiosidad.

-Y.… ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? No recordaba que fueras de ir a fiestas y más aún, no te recuerdo como una chica que estaría tan lejos de Naruto, ¿Que sucedió? -Él ya sabía que probablemente estaban distanciados, de nuevo, como era usual, pero quería hacerse el desentendido. No le agradaba Naruto, pero tampoco quería contarle a Hinata el como lo había visto en el bar con una mujer apunto de seducirlo.

-E-eh...solo nos separamos por un momento-mintió.

-Ohh, ya.

Hinata comenzó a sentirse incomoda con el tema, así que decidió hablar de otra cosa.

-Eh...uhm, ¿es tu fiesta? -se rascó el brazo, notoriamente incomoda.

-Sí, del único y genial Toneri. Estamos festejando que mi álbum fue certificado triple platino, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Hinata le sonrió.

-Me alegro por ti, siempre supe que tenías mucho talento. No me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos.

Toneri se sonrojó, la sonrisa de Hinata siempre le había parecido demasiado cálida para su bien.

-Muchas gracias, aprecio mucho que venga de parte de ti, después de todo tú fuiste, aparte de mis padres, la primera en creer en mí.

-Era innegable que eras muy bueno en la música, simplemente di la opinión que cualquiera con un par de oídos diría.

El ego de Toneri se inflo aún más, y eso que en Hollywood había escuchado ya demasiados halagos.

Realmente la fiesta que antes disfrutaba palidecía en comparación con compartir un rato con Hinata.

\- ¿Quieres ir a otra parte más silenciosa para hablar? -le propuso-Solo la guitarra y yo, ¿qué dices?

Hinata no lo pensó dos veces.

-Claro, como en los viejos tiempos.

.

.

No habían parado de reír. Si bien Toneri aparentaba haberse convertido en una típica estrella superficial, había mucha parte de su personalidad que aún no se perdía. Aun sabía hacer chistes que solo los nerds entendían. Toneri era tan inteligente que, si no hubiera seguido el camino de la música, no dudaba de que se hubiera convertido en un astronauta. Era tan distinto a Naruto, no que quisiera culparlo en el ámbito de su poca inteligencia, después de todo nadie pedía nacer con dyslexia.

-Dios, ¿Por qué fue que dejamos de hablarnos? ¿Me lo recuerdas por favor? -le preguntó entre risas-Nos llevábamos tan bien.

En ese momento Hinata lo recordó, dejando de sonreír al rememorar lo sucedido.

Sería incomodo hablar de ello.

-Ehm...pues...-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, un viejo habito que Toneri observó fascinado. -¿Recuerdas que me invitaste a tu primer concierto en ese pequeño bar de Suna?

-Si...-frunció los labios, ahora recordándolo todo.

-Pensé que habías invitado a todos tus amigos, no que...

-...Fuera una cita-completo- Si, lo recuerdo-rió, tratando de sonar despreocupado, aunque Hinata sentía que solo estaba pretendiendo. ¿Estaría molesto por eso todavía?

La mirada de Hinata se tornó triste.

-Como pensé que eras mi amigo, esa noche te conté que estaba embarazada y que volvería con Naruto, pero no reaccionaste como espere...

-Te llamé estúpida y te dije que no quería volver a verte jamás en mi vida-suspiró.

-Desde entonces...

-...No hemos hablado-él se mordió el interior de la mejilla. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Había sido muy infantil al molestarse con ella, después de todo Hinata nunca le dio falsas esperanzas, es más, había sido honesta. -Hinata...de verdad lo siento, era muy joven en ese entonces. No tienes ni idea de cómo me gustabas, fuiste mi primer amor.

Hinata sonrió.

-Todavía no entiendo que vistes en mí, pero quiero que sepas que eso está en el pasado. Además, tenías mucha razón en que era estúpida. Aún lo soy-rió sin ganas.

-Humm...no eres estúpida-se acercó más a ella, arreglando un mechón de su cabello al colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

-No tienes por qué mentirme, ¿Qué acaso no es de personas estúpidas continuar con un esposo infiel?

-Puedes verlo de esa forma, o podrías pensar que eres una mujer con prioridades. Una mujer que no quiere que su hijo crezca sin padre-le sonrió cálidamente, y Hinata pensó, ¿Porqué no se enamoró de él? -Ahora mismo pensaste en, ¿Por qué no me enamore de Toneri, ¿no? Sabes, soy muy bueno leyendo a las personas. No por nada mis canciones llegan al corazón de mis miles de fans.

Hinata se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

-S-solo pensé que hubiera sido más fácil enamorarme de otra persona, pero parece que tengo un gusto extraño por los chicos malos.

-Tienes razón. Hubiera sido más fácil-hasta ese momento Hinata notó de qué él no había quitado su mano de su mejilla y que su mirada había cambiado. -Ya quizás no pueda prometerte nada, pero ¿qué te parecería divertirnos en nombre del pasado? Después de todo no soy el mismo, soy más de tu tipo, ahora soy un chico malo…

Ella quedó en shock, sin poder moverse. ¿Cuándo la conversación había tomado ese camino?

Toneri se inclinó, acercando sus labios a su oído.

-Ya no soy aquel chico romántico que le ofrecía un para siempre a su primer amor, ahora solo puedo prometerte una noche que recordarás por siempre, ¿qué te parece Hi-na-ta?-Definitivamente por algo Toneri era llamado un poeta en la comunidad musical, realmente sabía qué hacer y exactamente cuándo. Se estaba aprovechando del giro que la conversación había tomado para hacerla sentir vulnerable.

Pero Hinata era firme en sus valores, así que colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Toneri y lo alejo a una distancia prudente.

-Lo siento, estoy casada y respeto eso-lo vio con seriedad.

Toneri sonrió de lado, tomando las manos de Hinata por las muñecas delicadamente.

-Puedes respetar cuanto quieras tu matrimonio, pero, ¿No crees que es inútil si solo una de las partes lo piensa así?, ¿Acaso no tengo razón?

Ouch. Tenía razón, pero no dijo nada.

-No es justo si solo Naruto se lleva toda la diversión, llevando a su cama mujeres con cuerpos de ensueño mientras que tu Hina, ¿Que te queda a ti? Solo esperas a que tu esposo regrese todos los días a casa, sonriente como siempre, únicamente contándote la mitad de las cosas que ha hecho en su día a su conveniencia, mintiéndote y compensando todo lo mal que ha hecho con un simple beso de buenas noches. Eso no es justo. Pero, te digo que, si es justo, que Hinata Hyuga pase una noche inolvidable con una estrella internacional. Eso si sería justo.

Hinata se quedó sin palabras, su lengua totalmente paralizada, sus labios sellados y podría jurar que había olvidado como respirar.

Acarició el dorso de su mano, obviamente en un intento de seducirla.

-Justo para ambos. Tú te vengas de tu esposo, encima te diviertes y yo cumplo mi sueño frustrado de la secundaria.

Hinata sonrió y delicadamente liberó sus manos, moviendo una hacía el rostro de él, tocando su mejilla.

-Eres un patán-le dijo en una voz tan baja que Toneri no estuvo seguro de si había escuchado bien, pero no le dio mucho tiempo de pensar mucho en ello porque Hinata con su otra mano tomo un poco de arena y se la lanzó en el rostro.

.

.

Hinata iba pateando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Jamás había estado tan molesta en toda su vida.

Todos los hombres eran iguales. Solo querían una cosa de las mujeres. Toneri no era distinto, Naruto mucho menos. Era frustrante. Solo quería tener una conversación tranquila, pero Toneri venía y le proponía semejante cosa.

No es que Naruto no se mereciera que lo engañara. De hecho, a veces Hinata soñaba con verlo sentir su mismo dolor. Pero no podía. No estaba en su ADN mentir, acostarse con hombres sin amor. No era ella. Por eso nunca lo haría. Aunque la tacharan de estúpida. No lo hacía por que respetara a Naruto, lo hacía por respeto a ella misma.

Después de caminar sin rumbo en la playa, se dejó caer en el suelo, cansada.

Y sonrió, riendo sola al recordar la expresión de Toneri. Se sostuvo el estómago no pudiendo contenerse. Muchas personas en la costa la observaron como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Pero no le importaba. Quería reírse. Por primera vez quería disfrutar de un poco.

Observó el sol ocultarse en la costa. El día había terminado. Ya mañana temprano regresarían a casa.

Sí que habían sido las ¨Mejores¨ vacaciones de su vida, pensó con ironía.

Oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas, pensando en cómo volvería a su vida cotidiana. Nada cambió ni cambiaría. Pronto toda la rabia se esfumó y solo se sintió...cansada.

Estaba cansada. Cansada de despertarse todos los días a preparar el desayuno, ver como su hijo y esposo salían todas las mañanas, dejándola sola y con muchas tareas del hogar. Estaba cansada de tratar de distraerse con un par de telenovelas, escuchar la misma música mientras limpiaba, tomar café en el balcón del vecindario y hablar amenamente con sus vecinos, las mismas personas que no dudaban en hablar y burlarse a sus espaldas, de tacharla de estúpida una y otra vez. Estaba cansada de todo ello y.…y.… principalmente estaba cansada de Naruto. De que regresará a casa y tratará de contentarla solo con las sobras.

A veces pensaba que estaría mejor sin él. Le daba curiosidad como sería estar lejos de él. Fuera de su control emocional.

Pero luego recordaba a Bolt y todo la llevaba al mismo punto.

Se levantó del suelo y decidió que era momento de regresar.

.

.

Kushina supo que había metido la pata cuando vio a Sasuke salir totalmente fuera de control de la puerta de su casa.

-¡Por favor, no hagas una locura!-le rogó, llorando.

-¡¿Por qué me pide eso después de contarme todo esto?! ¡Si ya me conoce, mejor hubiera guardado silencio! -le respondió, tan molesto como nadie nunca lo había visto.

-¡T-te conté porque eres su mejor amigo y n-no soportaba ver cómo te mentían! ¡P-pero H-Hinata...!

Sasuke detuvo su caminar y se giró a verla.

-¡¿Pero Hinata qué?! A ella la quiere mantener como su sumisa nuera, ¿No? -pateó un masetero, rompiéndolo-Si es que tanto madre como hijo son iguales, solo quieren manipularla, haciéndole creer que todo está bien. Todos ustedes me dan asco. Hinata no se merece nada de esto.

-¡¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?!-se defendió entre lágrimas-Pero sé que también mi hijo la quiere mucho, lo destruiría estar lejos de ella. No habrá otra mejor mujer que Hinata.

Sasuke rió.

-Es una lástima. Porque a mí no me importa Naruto, por mí que se pudra en la soledad de por vida. Debió de saber antes de hablar conmigo de que yo nunca en mi vida metería las manos al fuego por él. Si tengo la oportunidad de hundirlo, créame que no la desaprovecharía.

Con eso, Sasuke entró a su auto, arrancando a toda velocidad.

Minato abrazó a Kushina, queriendo consolarla.

-Hiciste lo correcto amor. Hiciste lo correcto-le reafirmo mientras pasaba su mano tras su espalda.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata observó el camino, tratandose de concentrarse en la canción de Ed Sheeran que se reproducia en la radio, incomoda, sintiendo la mirada de Naruto sobre ella.

-Concentrate en el camino-le dijo entre dientes.

-A-ah claro!-Naruto rió nerviosamente, rascandose la cabeza. -Es que eres tan bonita que me es dificil concentrarme.

Hinata rodó los ojos. Su esposo era un playboy.

-Lo que digas...-suspiró.

Bolt que iba en el asiento de atrás se quito el cinturón y se acercó a ambos., observandolos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué papá y mamá estan peleados?-les preguntó con la voz rota.

Eso hizo que el corazón de Naruto y Hinata se les encogiera.

Hinata se quito el cinturón y se giró hacia el pequeño, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza.

-No estamos peleados bebé.

-Por supuesto que no! Mamá y papá nunca pelearian porque se aman-dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, al menos si estoy segura de que mamá ama a papá-dijo Hinata con sarcasmo, ganandose una mirada molesta de Naruto.

Ese gesto no paso desapercibido por Bolt, a quién se le comenzaron a humedecer los ojos.

Hinata quizo golpearse por ser tan inmadura.

-¿Ves lo que haces Hinata?-le reclamó Naruto-No es necesario que Bolt sepa cuanto me odias, al menos trata de guardartelo para ti misma.

-¿Mamá odia a papá?

Hinata suspiró.

Ninguno de los dos paraban de meter la pata.

-No pequeño, mamá ama a papá y papá a mamá.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó, limpiandose las lagrimas de sus ojos, notoriamente aliviado.

-¡S-si! Solo mira cuanto mamá ama a papá...-

Entonces Hinata aprovechó que se detuvieron en un semaforo para tomar a Naruto de las mejillas y besarlo sonoramente, ganándose así un grito de disgusto del pequeño.

-¿Ahora si bebé?-le preguntó Hinata entre risas, viendo con gracia como su hijo hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-¡No se amen tanto! Eww!-se tapó los ojos.

Naruto aprovechó que Hinata reía para tomarla del rostro y besarla nuevamente. Hinata, disgutada, colocó sus manos sobre su pecho e intentó separarse pues todavia no lo perdonaba, solo lo habia besado para tranquilizar a Bolt.

Naruto rió contra sus labios, liberandola cuando el auto que venía atrás comenzó a sonar su bocina. Ese minuto se le hizo eterno a ella y al mismo Bolt, que veía todo por el rabillo del ojos, disgustado

Hinata no le dijo nada, solo lo vio con reprobación, para evitar decir algo mas que hiciese llorar a su hijo.

Naruto no paró de reir en todo el camino, y Hinata se le unió, incapaz de no contagiarse de la risa escandalosa de su esposo.

.

Llegó a la habitación y de inmediato comenzó a arreglar las maletas bajo la mirada atenta de Naruto, quién la observaba recostado sobre la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano.

Ya habían llegado a casa quizás hacia unos cinco minutos.

-¿Asi que me amas, eh?-le preguntó con malicia-Eso le dijiste a Bolt.

-Realmente no lo sé...-sonrió con diversión-No te diré que si porque no quiero darte falsas esperanzas.

-Mienteme si es necesario, solo un hombre que realmente quiere ser feliz con su esposa-al final de decirlo, le sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes

Hinata rió, pensando en lo ridiculo que sonaba eso de los labios de Naruto y más con esa expresión infantil en su rostro, de inocencia falsa.

-¿Hombre? Eres todo menos un hombre-terminó de sacar la ropa sucia y ordenar sus cosas, guardando las maletas al fondo del closet, pensando en que pasaría una eternidad para volver a usarlas. -No puedes serle fiel a tu esposa, corres donde tus padres cuando tienes problemas, le das comida chatarra a tu hijo de cinco años, tu voz es un poco mas aguda que la de un hombre promedio, y te crees coqueto, pero todos piensan que solo eres un poco afeminado.

-Ouch. Antes decías que era adorable-parecía solo haber escuchado esa parte.

Ella, cansada, se acostó sobre la cama. Observando el techo.

Naruto la observó en silencio por unos momentos antes de hablar nuevamente:

-¿Realmente no me perdonas?-le preguntó, inseguro.

Hinata suspiró. Nunca había tenido otra opción más que perdonarlo. Era realmente cansado estar en malos términos. No tenía las energías suficientes como para ser odiosa con él por mucho tiempo. No estaba en su ADN.

Así que tomó una decisión.

-Ya te he perdonado...trataré de ignorar todo lo que paso...de nuevo-cerró sus ojos, cansada.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó, notoriamente emocionado.

Hinata asintió.

-No tengo otra opción.

-¡Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo!-exclamó Naruto, totalmente feliz de verse perdonado nuevamente. -¡Te prometó que no volveré a tomar! ¡Te lo juró!

Podría ser que ni la misma Hinata se creyese que no volvería a meter la pata. Pero esta vez Naruto estaba decidido a no equivocarse. Estaba listo para cambiar. Debía cambiar, no podía seguir hiriendola.

Su madre se lo dijo. Todos.

Era momento de que madurará y valorará las cosas que tenía enfrente.

-Prometo no volverte a decepcionar-le dijo mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos y sentía como ella envolvía su torso con sus cálidos brazos.-Te amo Hinata.

Un pequeño atisbo de tristeza cruzó por esos hermosos ojos perla.

-¿De verdad? ¿me amas?

Le dolía que dudase de sus palabras, pero no la culpaba.

Debía de estar loco para haber permitido que otras mujeres lo era única. La única mujer que con un simple abrazo podía deshacerlo.

Tomó a Hinata por los hombros y se colocó encima de ella.

Hinata al verse en esa posición se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

-Esta noche no pararé de hacerte el amor hasta que finalmente me creas.

La forma en que lo anunció sin tapujos la dejo sin aliento, mas cuando él se inclinó y tomó posesión de su boca.

Cuando consiguió pensar con más claridad, Hinata colocó sus manos sobre su pecho para que la dejase hablar.

-N-no he tomado las pildoras-le dijo con pesar, llena de deseo pero sabiendo lo que implicaría no usar protección. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba la última vez tampoco habían usado.

Naruto sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Bolt quiere un hermanito. A mi no me molestaría uno más, ¿Que dices? ¿Hacemos un bebé?-le cerró un ojo.

Hinata lo pensó y aunque honestamente tener otro hijo fuera lo menos conveniente para ellos, no pudo evitar sentirse con ganas de tener otro bebé. Amaba a los niños.

Solo pensar en tener una niña la hacia sentir llena de dicha.

Quizas un embarazo fuera lo que hiciese falta para acercarla mas a Naruto. Quizas eso seria lo que haria falta para reavivar su matrimonio.

No lo pensó más. Colocó una mano tras el cuello de Naruto y lo acercó a su rostro para besarlo sin impetú. Dandole su respuesta.

Naruto sonrió entre sus labios, adelantandose a todo preambulo e introduciendo su mano dentro de la blusa de Hinata para recorrer lacivamente su mano por sus pechos y abdomen.

Naruto se deleitó con los sonidos de placer que comenzaron a salir de la boca de su esposa.

Le quitó la blusa y no titubeó en besar su vientre, provocando que ella comenzará a reír.

-¡Sa-sabes que me da cosquillas!-trato de detenerlo, empujandolo y cambiando de posiciones, ahora estando ella sentada sobre él.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago-le cerró un ojo, haciendo que ella enrojeciera aun mas.

-Eres cruel.

-Cruel eres tú. Y ¿Quieres ser la dominante esta vez?-alzó ambas cejas, señalando el hecho de que ella lo tenia acorralado.

Antes de que Hinata se alejara de él por el bochorno, se reincorporó, quedando cara a cara con ella, a un suspiró de tocarse sus narices.-Eres muy sexy, pero también adorable-recorrió sus muslos con sus manos. -Me gusta ver ambos lados. Me encaaantas!

Como si no fuese posible ella enrojeció aun mas.

Naruto rió.

-No te enojes princesa-se inclinó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

.

Hinata le pasó la sal a Naruto, quién se encontraba muy concentrado preparando huevos revueltos mientras cantaba una canción que se reproducia en la radio.

Ella vestía una camiseta de él que le llegaba hasta el muslo por lo pequeña que era. Dicha vista le era agradable a Naruto, amaba verla usar su ropa.

-Cena servida!- colocó un plato frente a Hinata con entusiasmo.

-Gracias-tomó un bocado y lo vio a los ojos, perdiendose en ellos. Realmente no tenía remedio, tal y como Sakura decía, debería de comenzar a tener amor propio y no permitir caer en los encantos de un hombre. Pero era inutil, Naruto era encantador por donde lo viese, su sonrisa volvia sus piernas como gelatina.

Él la observo, también en silencio. Ya eran las 8 pm y Bolt dormia, solo se escuchaba cada cierto tiempo autos cruzar la carretera y un par de ladridos de caninos.

-Te amo...-él le dijo nuevamente, tomando su mano sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos con delicadeza.-No permitamos que nada nunca nos separe-sonaba melancolico.

Hinata sonrio sutilmente.

-Eso dependera de ti...-suspiró-Tienes que comenzar a ser más sincero conmigo. A partir de ahora...no hagas cosas a mis espaldas...

Naruto se sintió culpable, no podían comenzar desde cero si no le contaba toda la verdad. Pero temía...temía que Hinata no le perdonará eso...

Tomó aire, sintiendo que le faltaba al solo pensarlo.

Pero la culpa era mas grande, mas cuando la tenia de frente, sonriendole, abriendole su corazon y dandole otra oportunidad a un bueno para nada como él.

Tragó saliva.

¿Podría hacerlo?

-Hinata...-casi no podía encontrar su voz.

-Si?...-lo insitó curiosa al notarlo repentinamente nervioso.

-Yo...

Un par de golpes a la puerta los hizo saltar en sus asientos, mas por lo fuertes que se escuchaban.

Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca.

-¿Un ladrón?-dijo en voz baja, llena de miedo.

Naruto se levanto de inmediato, activando su modo protector.

-Ve a la habitación con Bolt, yo me...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque nuevamente golpearon la puerta, pero esta vez dicha persona se anunció:

-¡Habré la puerta Naruto!-ambos reconocieron esa voz.

-¿Sasuke?-ambos se preguntaron.

-¿Le habra pasado algo?-se cuestiono en voz alta naruto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

No habia terminado de girar el pestillo para cuando Sasuke empujó la puerta y le acesto un golpe a la cara.

Hinata gritó de la impresión.

-¡Mereces morir!-le escupió, con rabia, apretando sus puños.

Naruto vio a su amigo a los ojos, quedandose helado al intuir.

Al intuir que él...Él sabía.

-S-sasuke, d-dejame explicarlo...

-No hay nada que explicar!-le iba a asestar otro golpe pero Hinata se colocó en medio, recibiendo el impacto en su mejilla al no darse cuenta a tiempo.

-Hinata!-exclamo Naruto, atrapandola en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo y tocando su mejilla, donde había recibido el golpe.

Sasuke quedó en shock, pero no le duro mucho.

-Hinata!, si supieras que es lo que esta pasando me pedirias que lo golpeara!.

-¿Q-que es lo que sucede?-le preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.

Naruto, en ese momento olvido que merecia ser golpeado por su amigo y se dejo llevar por la rabia de que golpeara a su Hinata, aunque fuese un mero accidente. Entonces se reincoporo y le dio un golpe.

-Esto es por Hinata!-dijo casi sin aire-Te permitire que me golpees cuanto quieras, pero no lo hagas aqui, vamos a...

Sasuke rió, limpiandose una pequeña gota de sangre que salia de sus labios.

-No Naruto. No soy como tus padres, yo no le mentire a Hinata.

Hinata dejó de llorar y lo vio con temor.

-No dejare que siga cegada.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?- ella cuestiono, sumamente confundida y temerosz de lo que podría ser.

-Sucede que esta rata a la que llamas marido...

-Sasuke, por favor!-le imploró Naruto, llorando. Eso solo hizo que Hinata se sintiera mas ansiosa. ¿Que era aquello que no queria que supiera que lo tenia temblando de miedo?

-Debo saber Naruto...-le pidió ella, mordiendose el labio. Naruto la vio con los ojos llorosos, negando con la cabeza y rompiendose a llorar como nunca lo había visto, vencido.

El momento habia llegado, pensó. Hinata se alejaría de él por siempre.

Hinata tragó saliva y se dirigió a Sasuke.

-Dime...-le imploró.

Sasuke se sintió mal, no encontrando su voz. A él mis dolia le decía decir aquello. Aunque no lo desmostrase, estaba devastado, sumamente herido.

-De todas las mujeres que pudo tener...Por Dios Hinata-la voz se le escuchaba apretada, como tratando de evitar que se rompiese a toda costa. -Sakura y Naruto...e-ellos...-le tembló la voz y Hinata notó que no estaba seguro de terminar aquella oración.

Pero no era necesario. No le fue dificil suponer de que se trataba. Lo supo al verlo a los ojos.

¿Que mas podría ser?

No, no quería creerlo, negó con la cabeza y se llevo la mano a su cien, incredula, Sasuke vio su gesto y asintió, como confirmandole sus mayores miedos.

-No...d-debe ser una broma...-el aire se le escapo y pensó que hiperventilaria.

Naruto sintió pena y asco. Listo. Hinata lo sabía. Era peor que en sus pesadillas. Se sentía mil veces peor.

Se acercó a ella, desesperado. Pero ella solo miraba el suela, sumida en sus pensamientos. Totalmente en shock, sin moverse.

-Hinata-la tomó de los hombros y tuvo que agitarla un par de veces para que pudiese captar su atención y lo viese a los ojos.

-S-Sakura?...Mi amiga?-logró balbucear viendolo con una expresión que jamás esperó, era como si ella estuviese tratando de reconocer quién era. Totalmente incredula, decepcionada.

-E-eso no significo nada!-gritó con la voz rota-F-fue un error, solo era yo siendo estúpido!

-¿C-comó...p-p-po-porqué?!-le cuestionó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la voz tan rota que Naruto deseo matarse así mismo.

-Y-yo...-sus pies le fallaron y cayó al suelo, de rodillas- N-no lo sé...-tomó aire por la boca, sintiendo que se ahogaría por tanta opresión en su pecho. -Y-yo...en esos momentos...-vio el suelo fijamente, con los ojos vacíos, destrozado-...Yo...t-tomé...no era yo mismo...no estaba en mis sentidos...e-en esos momentos s-solo pensé en...pensé...

-Que pensaste?-le cuestionó ella con voz aguda, rogandole una explicación que tuviese sentido.

Pero sabía que no había justificanción alguna.

-Estupidamente pensé...pensé en satisfacer mi sueño frustrado de la secundaria...-no se atrevió a verla, sentía asco de si mismo. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, llorando como un niño pequeño, balbuceando "lo siento" una y otra vez.

Para Hinata el tiempo se detuvo y sintió que todos sus sentidos se apagaron. No escuchaba nada, y veía borroso, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría.

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente...

 ** _"Sueño frustrado de la secundaria?"_**

Rió, asustando a Naruto e inclusive a Sasuke.

Rió porque le recordó a algo que Toneri le había dicho el día anterior:

 _ **"**_ ** _Es justo para ambos. Tú te vengas de tu esposo, encima te diviertes y yo cumplo mi sueño frustrado de la secundaria"_**

Rió porque no quería seguir llorando.

Era lo mismo, pensó. ¿Acaso el primer amor era inolvidable?

Entonces todas aquellas inseguridades que en su adolescencia vivió volvieron con mayor fuerza, como nunca antes. Jamás pensó que volvería a competir con Sakura por el corazón de Naruto. Hacía unos segundos aquello solo era un capítulo cerrado de su vida.

Vaya estúpida fue. Era evidente que Sakura siempre sería la mujer que Naruto nunca pudo tener. El amor al que tuvo que renunciar.

Pero, vaya...al final cumplió con su capricho, se la había llevado a la cama.

Le dolía, como nada nunca antes vivido.

Esto ya no era una simple revolcada con una mujer de la que ni siquiera recordaría su nombre. Esto era más allá...habían sentimientos de por medio.

Sentía como si fuese la primera vez que la engañara. Las otras veces su cuerpo la traicionó, pero está vez...la había engañado de corazón.

Se atrevió a verlo a los ojos...viéndolo como un extraño, no reconocía a la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Antes había pensado que era la única con la que él había dormido por amor. Ahora ya no era así.

¿Cuales era los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía por ella?

Le dolía demasiado...tanto que deseaba morir. El aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y sentía todo su cuerpo helado, muerto...

Ae dio un golpe mental.

Bloquearia sus sentimientos.

No quería sentir nada. No quería llorar.

Pensaría con la cabeza fría. No más aquella Hinata que se desborda de sentimientos.

-Voy a salir un rato.

-Hinata por favor-le imploró entre lagrimas, tomándola del brazo.

Hinata se giró hacia él y le sonrió, ante la incredulidad de Sasuke y el mismo Naruto.

-No llores cariño, no te pediré el divorcio, lo prometo-Extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. -Solo saldré un momento, volveré, lo prometo.

Se escuchó la risa de Sasuke tras de ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo perdonarás?-le preguntó entre incrédulo y molesto.

-Si, ¿No lo he hecho siempre? Es solo otro error, no lo volverá a hacer, estoy segura de ello- le sonrió, y antes de que él pudiese encontrar su voz y decir algo, salió del apartamento.

Una vez afuera, Hinata solo observó la oscuridad de la noche y pensó.

Pensó.

Quizás por horas, o minutos, no sabría decirlo.

Vaya, pensó, Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en seguirla, probablemente cantando victoria.

Eso solo le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. Lo haría.

A diablo todo. Lo haría.

Decidió que esta vez no lloraría. No permitiría que la hiriera.

Si él se divertía...¿Porqué ella no podía?

Tomó su celular, buscando entre sus contactos ese nombre.

Según recordaba él le había dado su número, ¿Quién diría que ella sería quién le contactaría primero?

Le escribió un simple mensaje. No importaba si no llegaba, encontraría a alguien más, o eso esperaba.

-¿Que haces a estas horas de la noche? ¡Pescarás un resfriado!-le cuestionó Kiba al salir de su apartamento, escandalizado, tratando de esconder el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano, probablemente sintiéndose pillado. Hinata ya le había dicho que no le gustaba que fumara en el balcón. Pero bueno, Hinata pensó que estaba destinada a que todos los hombres hicieron oídos sordos a ella.

-Saldré.

Observó como la acompañante de Kiba, la persona más chismosa del edificio, Tayuya la miraba con curiosidad, probablemente ya esperando contárselo a todo el vecindario.

-¿A estás horas?-Kiba observó su reloj, alzando una ceja al notar que eran las 9 pm.

Hinata sonrió.

-Si. Es justo la hora perfecta.

Su amigo frunció el ceño.

-¿La hora perfecta para comprar pañales?

Ella decidió darse a explicar bien, observando con deleite como Tayuya temblaba de la emoción ante un buen chisme.

Perfecto, pensó.

-Te equivocas. La hora perfecta para dormir con otro hombre-le cerró un ojo y ahora se dirigió a Tayuya-Por favor, no le digan a Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

-》

Era un destino retorcido. Era fácil hablar, pero llevar a cabo sus acciones era otro idioma.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle al taxista que la llevase de regreso.

Pero se reprendió asimisma.

Debía hacerlo. Si quería saciar esa sed de venganza que la carcomía por dentro, debía hacerlo.

Jamás creyó que podría guardar tanto odio en su cuerpo. Quizás lo había estado acumulando poco a poco en todos esos años donde él solo supo aprovecharse de su ingenuidad. Esa ingenuidad que la hacia comprensiva e indulgente. Siempre haciendo caso omiso a la gravedad de esas infidelidades.

Si tan solo hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, Naruto no habría llegado tan lejos. Ella inconscientemente le había dado su aprobación. Le había dado a entender que dormir con otras mujeres a sus espaldas estaba bien, que siempre lo perdonaría. No se había dado su lugar.

Ahora todo estaba a como estaba.

Su esposo había dormido con su mejor amiga.

Solo imaginárselo le daba nauseas.

Nunca se recuperaría de eso.

No había nada que lo hiciera mejor. No había ninguna excusa para perdonarlo. En las otras ocasiones siempre fue buena encontrando una brecha que le diera una razón para darle otra oportunidad a Naruto.

Ahora no había nada. Y era tan estúpida como para sentirse devastada por ello.

¿Era definitivamente el fin de su historia de amor?

7 años, ¿Eso era todo?

Pero...

¿Que era ella sin Naruto?

No tenía familia, carrera o siquiera amigos.

¿Que sería de ella?

Con mucha vergüenza admitía que todo lo que había visualizado para si misma era ser la esposa de Naruto y la madre de Bolt. En pleno siglo 21, ella había sido una mujer sin aspiraciones.

Una vez que todo se derrumbara, ¿Que haría?

Esa idea nuevamente la hizo casi quedarse sin aire. Casi hiperventilando.

-Niña, ¿te encuentras bien?-le cuestiono el taxista, un señor mayor, notoriamente preocupado.

Trago saliva y tomó aire, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por contener sucumbir a un ataque de pánico.

-E-estoy bien-le aseguró, tomando los billetes de su cartera y pagandole lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez fuera del auto, el frío de la noche se coló en sus piernas, donde la chaqueta no cubría.

Observó el rotulo de ese bar. "One Way Ticket", así se llamaba ese lugar. Un nombre perfecto, por que si llevaba a cabo a su plan, no habría vuelta atrás.

Jamás en mil años creyó que llegaría a ese punto.

Tomo todo el valor que tenía, y cruzó la puerta.

Lo admitiría el lugar era elegante, no el típico bar lleno de hombres sucios sobre el suelo, blasfemando en un dos por tres. Todo lo contrario a sus expectativas, tenía hasta un aire romántico.

Cruzó la morada con ciertos ojos deteniéndose en su presencia, especialmente mujeres viéndola de pies a cabeza, como criticando su forma de vestir. Y bueno, no las culpaba, no era como si diera la apariencia de tener mucho dinero o clase.

No quiso darle mucha mente a eso y tomo asiento en la barra.

-¿Que desea...señorita?-le preguntó el bartender, con ojos picarones que no dudaron dos veces en pasearse por su cuerpo.

Hinata carraspeó y se acomodo su chaqueta, cubriendo mejor sus muslos, que sin percatarse quedaron al descubierto al sentarse.

-E-eh...d-deme lo más fuerte que tenga-le pidió tímidamente, ganándose una mirada divertida de ese joven bartender de cabellos rojos, quién luego de enarcar una ceja comenzó a mezclar bebidas que Hinata ni se molesto en preguntar que eran en un pequeño vaso.

-Sus ordenes señorita-le entregó el vaso.

Solo el olor le mareo. Evidentemente el bartender había hecho un buen trabajo.

Con la imagen de su futuro ex-esposo y ex-mejor amiga en mente, se lo tomo todo de sopetón. De inmediato sintió que se ahogaba, poco acostumbrada a tan fuerte escosor en su garganta.

-Nunca pensé ver así a la pequeña Hinata-comentó una voz suave tras ella, provocando que se sobresaltara en su asiento.

El momento había llegado. Cada vez su plan era mas real.

Pero la azotaba la duda, ¿Llegaría hasta el final?

-N-no deberias de sorprenderte. Los tiempos han cambiado, yo lo he hecho-se giró y le sonrió, tratando de verse segura e interesada en él.

-Wow, pues tu nueva actitud me parece que comenzó hoy-tomó asiento a lado de ella, asegurandose de rozar su hombro.

Hinata no se aparto y tomo un poco mas de su bebida para tomar valor y hacer una buena actuación.

Carraspeó.

-Quizas. Quizas el verte de nuevo me hizo cambiar. Pensar en muchas cosas. Especialmente en lo aburrida que es mi vida-lo dijo, tratando de sonar coqueta, algo que Toneri notó. Él tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada al notar el empeño que ella ponia por parecer coqueta.

Pero fallaba rotundamente.

Pero en fin. Él le seguiría el juego.

-Uh? Si? Seré yo la pieza que le faltaba a tu vida?-mientras lo decía extendió su brazo y rodeó los hombros de Hinata, acercandola mas a él.

Ella se puso aun mas nerviosa. Él lo notó en lo tenso que sus musculos estaban.

-Podría ser.

-Lo sabía. Soy irresistible. Tu esposo ni siquiera me llega a los talones

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Toneri la observó por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, de una forma que no pudo interpretar. ¿El estaba tratando de leer su mente?

Hinata fingió toser al ya comenzar a sentirse incomoda y retomo su interes en su vaso, notando que ya no tenía.

-Deme dos más de lo mismo-se le adelantó Toneri, sonriendole con gracia. Hinata casi podía sentir que esto era un juego para él, hasta parecia que se burlaba de ella.

Se sintió irritada.

-Oh no, ¿tan rápido y ya ahuyente a mi compañia?-dijo él, con fingida preocupación.

-Un poco. Parece que ambos venimos con diferentes ideas en mente...-se tragó su nerviosismo y dijo con osadía:-Creo que perdí mi oportunidad aquella vez en la playa. Es una lastima-

Oh Dios.,.lo había dicho! Lo había dicho sin desmayarse!

"Muy bien Hinata"-se felicitó mentalmente.

Toneri sonrió con diversión y se inclinó hacia ella, dejando una distancia de algunos 10 centimetros entre sus rostros. Hinata tragó saliva e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Entonces vamos por ello? Nada de juegos previos, ¿Vamos directo al sexo?

Hinata casi se ahoga en saliva y no tenía duda alguna de que toda la sangre se le subió al rostro, sentia que de un momento le daría una aneurisma de tanto bochorno.

-¿y ahora que pasa?-tomó un mechón de su cabello y jugó con él-¿Porqué repentinamente estas timida?

Hinata no encontraba su voz.

-¿Acaso me equivoco? ¿Solo quieres hablar?

-¡S-sssiii, d-digo n-no n-no!-su cerebro ya parecia no responderle.

Ya ha Toneri le estaba costando mantener su rostro sereno. Estaba que quería echarse la carcajada de su vida.

-¿No?

-¡S-si!

-No te entiendo, ¿que si qué?

Hinata respiró hondo.

-Si...eso, eso!

-¿Eso qué?

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-T-tu me entiendes. 'Eso'-ya irritada.

-Ahhh! Ya! Eso!

Ella rodó los ojos. Cuanto comenzaba a odiarlo.

-¿Porqué te cuesta tanto decir esa palabra? Cualquiera pensaría que eres virgen-rio, no teniendo gracia alguna para Hinata.-Pero bueno...ya vamos directo a lo que queremos-acaricio su mejilla, haciendo que ella temblará ante su tacto. -Pero antes dejame decirte un par de cosas-Hinata tragó saliva-Uno, he de decir que tu decisión de atuendo de esta noche no fue la mas acertada, pero...-sonrió con malicia-No negaré que te verías igual de sexy con un trapo-bajo su mano hacia su cuello, sintiendo su pulso-Dos, esta noche descubrirás finalmente lo que es estar con un verdadero hombre. Te juró que solo te arrepentirás de una cosa: estar casada con tu marido-su mirada en ese punto era la más intensa que alguien le habia dedicadi en toda su vida-Tres: es una condición. Prometeme que mientras estemos juntos no habrá siquiera un segundo en el que pienses o siquiera recuerdes el nombre de Naruto, ¿trato?

Hinata solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Entonces creo que todo esta dicho.

No lo detuvo. Cuando interpreto sus intenciones, no retrocediò a sus avances, mas todo lo contrario, Hinata elimino la distancia que los separaba y lo besó, tratando de concentrarse en eso. Pero su vaga mente no pudo evitar sentirse extrañada. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien que no fuera Naruto. Quizás Toneri pudo intuirlo, por lo torpe y estremadamente timida que estaba siendo, pero eso solo ocasionaba que el lo viese mas exitante. Le atraia su pureza, le impacientaba el deseo de corromperla.

Era un pensamiento sucio, pero no se sentia culpable.

.

.

El golpe que le propinó Sasuke cuando intentó ir tras Hinata lo había hecho perder la conciencia. Cuando despertó estaba solo y se desesperó al recordar todo lo que había acontecido.

Solo pensaba en disculparse con Hinata. No quería perderla.

-Hinata...-la buscó por todas partes en la casa y confirmó sus mayores temores, no estaba. Y ya era la 1 A.M.

Debía buscarla, no quería ni imaginar que clase de locura podría hacer.

Él mas que nadie sabía el tipo de amor que ella le tenía. Tenía mucho miedo de que su traición la llevara a cometer una locura.

Sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la puerta del vecino, Kiba y golpeó tres veces a su morada, consiguiendo que él susodicho saliera con cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Que quieres a esta hora?-le preguntó mientras bostezaba.

-¿Podrías cuidar a Bolt?-le pidió-Por favor, es una emergencia.

Kiba notó lo deseperado que estaba y se sintió molesto. ¿Que habría echó ese imbecil de nuevo?

Aunque...verlo en el estado que estaba, muy en el fondo le causo lastima, mas al recordar la semejante locura que Hinata les había dicho a él y a Tayuya.

Quería pensar que mentía. No la creía capaz de semejante locura. Hinata no era asi. Y aunque Naruto se lo tendría mas que merecido, Hinata no debia de rebajarse a ese nivel.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, cuidaré del cabezón.

-¡Gracias!-le agradeció rápidamente mientras le pasaba las llaves de su casa.

.

.

Ella lo tiró sobre la cama, quizás un poco fuerte, pero no se detuvo en ello, solo se colocó encima de él y volvió a besarlo con casi agresividad, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Toneri, no siendo fan de ser dominado cambió de posiciones, estando u él encima de ella. Sin titubeó alguno su boca húmeda descendió a su cuello y acarició sus muslos sin pudor, subiendo su mano cada vez más arriba.

El corazón de Hinata latía a mil por hora, como nunca, sentía que sufriría un infarto en cualquier momento. Era demasiado.

Todo era irreal para ella. Quería negarse asimisma que todo era real. Quería pensar que no era ella quién estaba con otro hombre.

Quería creer que el fin justificaba los medios.

Su cuerpo se tensó notoriamente cuando Toneri abrió su chaqueta, introdujo sus manos por debajo de su camiseta e intentó desajustar su brassier.

-No puedo seguir con esto.

Extrañamente no fue ella quién dijo esas palabras. Se quedó sin palabras, sobre la cama, observando como Toneri se quitaba de encima de ella y se frotaba su cabello con frustración.

Su cuerpo se congelo de inmediato, fue como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima.

De inmediato los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lagrimas.

Gran parte de ella estaba aliviada, otra avergonzada, y una, una muy pequeña, se sentía ofendida.

¿Tanto le disgustaba?

¿Era esa la razón de porque Naruto no se satisfacía con ella?

No era una mujer ante los ojos de los hombres.

Toneri pareció darse cuenta de la reacción de Hinata y sus ojos pronto se llenaron de pánico.

-¡No es que no quiera hacerlo contigo! . De hecho, no tienes ni idea de cuanto tengo que contenerme para no hacerte mia en este instante.

Ella se tragó la verguenza que le causo esa forma cruda de decirlo y se acerco a él.

-E-e-entonces hazlo. No te detengas-lo tomo del cuello de la camisa e intentó besarlo de nuevo pero él la paro al tomarla de ambas muñecas, negando con la cabeza.

-Por más que desee estar contigo, no puedo hacerlo. No cuando me haces sentir como si estuviera abusando de ti. Puedo ser cualquier cosa, menos un violador.

Hinata fingió encontrarle gracia a lo que dijo e intentó liberarse de su agarre.

-¿Q-que dices?-rió nerviosamente-Q-quiero hacerlo contigo-Quería pensar que quería hacerlo. -R-Realmente me g-gustas.

Él aludido entrecerró los ojos y la observó con incredulidad.

-¿En serio crees que me creere ese cuento cuando ahora mismo estas temblando de miedo? ¿Crees que no noté como durante todo este tiempo cerrabas los ojos con fuerza, como si no quisieses siquiera verme? ¿Que no me percaté de como tus musculos se tensaban cuando te tocaba? Dios Hinata, no nací ayer. Tengo muy claro como actua una mujer cuando quiere estar conmigo, y claramente tu estabas rezando por que todo terminara rápido.

Ella dio un salto de sorpresa al percatarse de que efectivamente, estaba temblando.

-L-lo estas mal interpretando-no quería rendirse, quería ser valiente y por primera vez en su vida demostrarle a Naruto que ella también podia herirlo. -Y-yo si estoy nerviosa. Pero e-es porque es la p-prime...

-¡Basta de mentiras Hinata!-no tenía la intención de alzar la voz, pero quería hacerla entender. -¡Vuelve a tus sentidos!, ¡esto no esta bien!-respiró hondo para tanquilizarse. No quería asustarla-Esta claro que solo me estas usando para dañar a Naruto, y por mas que desee ver a ese mal nacido sufrir, plantarme frente a su casa y fanfarronear que me cogí a su esposa, no permitiré que te hagas daño de esta forma. No quiero que tengas arrepentimientos.

-P-por favor Toneri...-le rogó como ultima instancia.

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Entonces Hinata se rompió a llorar y él no dudo en abrazarla y permitir que se apoyara en su hombro.

-Ahora mismo estas actuando guiada por la rabia. No debes tomar decisiones en ese estado-le acarició la espalda, queriendo consolarla a toda costa-Esta no eres tú Hinata, tu eres una mujer valiosa y fuerte que nunca se rebajaría al mismo nivel que aquel que le hizo daño, ¿Si?

Esas palabras consiguieron que su llanto cesará y recobrará un poco de sentido. Toneri tenía un punto que no podía refutar.

-¿P-pero esta bien que se burle de mi una y otra vez?-solo esa idea le devolvia todos esos pensamientos irracionales-¿Esta bien que no sepa que se siente que te traicionen?

Toneri suspiro, ahi estaban de nuevo las lagrimas. Con su pulgar trato de limpiarlas, pero era inutil, no paraban.

-No esta bien. Pero peor aun es que tengas que forzarte a cambiar por un hombre que no te merece. Sería inaudito que una mujer que siempre ha valorado su cuerpo, se entregue forzadamente a otro solo por venganza. Naruto no merece que pierdas tus valores por él. Ya le has dado mucho, no permitas que se lleve tu mejor cualidad y te conviertas en una mujer rencorosa.

Hinata lo observó. ¿Realmente valía la pena perderse asimisma por Naruto?

¿Valía la pena que él se llevase su integridad?

La respuesta se la había dado Toneri. No.

No le daría lo ultimo que le quedaba. Su dignidad.

Se limpió las lagrimas y abrazo a Toneri, sumamente agradecida.

-Tienes razón. Y-yo no soy así...-suspiró, ajena al echo de que un pequeño rubor se alojaba en las palidas mejillas de Toneri-Y-yo soy diferente. No s-soy igual a Naruto.

Toneri le devolvió el abrazo con mas fuerza y dijo: -Exactamente, gracias a Dios no eres igual a él.

.

.

Se jaló con fuerza de los cabellos.

-¡Me volveré loco!-gritó a los cuatro vientos, dejandose caer al suelo, desesperado. Ya habría vagado por casi toda la ciudad y no tenía una sola señal de Hinata. -¿D-donde te has metido?-dijo, llorando inevitablemente.

Lo menos que quería es que ella se hiriera por su culpa. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¡¿P-porque soy tan malditamente estupido?!-se golpeó asimismo el pecho, recriminandose entre ese interminable mar de lagrimas de arrepentimiento. -¡¿Porque?!

En ese momento su celular sonó. Era la cuarta llamada de su amigo Gaara, con quién no había hablado en años.

No había querido contestarle porque no tenía tiempo de pensar en otras cosas mas que en encontrar a Hinata.

Casado de su insistencia decidió escucharlo.

-¿Que sucede?-carraspeó, para que su amigo en la otra linea no notase que estaba llorando.

-Lo siento que llame a estas horas, pero es que no puedo callarme despúes de lo que vi.

-¿Que es?-le cuestiono con poco interes, realmente tenía cosas mas importantes que algun chisme de Gaara.

-Al principio su rostro me pareció familiar, pero luego de revisar tus fotos en facebook, lo confirme. Vi a tu esposa esta noche.

Eso ultimo lo hizo saltar de la sorpresa y esperanza.

-¡¿Donde?!-le exigió con clara desesperación.

-En el bar del Hotel donde trabajo...creo que tienes que venir-le dijo titubeante, no sabía como explicarle realmente lo que había visto. Por eso pensó que lo mejor sería que lo viera con sus propios ojos...aunque fuera dificil.

-Dame la dirección.

-Te la enviaré por mensaje...y...-titubeó-Naruto...

-¿Si?-casi que realmente Naruto no lo escuchaba, estando muy ocupado sonriendo de alivio y buscando un taxi.

-No vengas directo al bar...sino que a la habitación 102.


End file.
